In Spite Of It All
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: AU Fiction. Brooke and Wade's marriage is tested when he has an affair with his assistant. Can they work through it and make it work in spite of it all. Wade/OC, Drew/OC. Others in story. Co written by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. We hope you all enjoy it.

Pairings: Wade/Brooke(OC), Drew/Brianne(OC).

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OCS. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

_A long flight, early landing, but still long and all Brooke could think about was filling up her big tub and washing away the smog that clung to her skin. She hated California and the way it's pollution blocked the fresh air, but that's where her aunt and most of her family lived. Her mother refused to travel alone dragging her with her each time she got the wild hair to visit her younger sister. _

_The trip lasted longer than she had originally planned when her Aunt Ruby fell and broke her arm, prompting Brooke's mom to stay on to help care for her. It had been so long since she had seen her husband Wade that she had begun to daydream about the love making they would share on her first night back home. She arranged for her mother to take her daughter, Emma for the night and it was all set. She would take a bath, put on the new negligee she had bought and Wade would come home to candles, chocolate fondue and her. One day early. He would be really surprised._

_But as she got closer to the master bedroom when she arrived home, she realized that she was the one who was in for a surprise. She recognized one of the voices as her husband's. She quietly opened the door and saw her husband in their bed with Kelly Blank, his assistant, on top of him bouncing up and down. She turned to leave but changed her mind and slammed the door open causing Kelly and Wade to look at the door where she stood._

"_What the hell is going on here?" She asked but she already knew. _

"_Brooke, it's not what it looks like." Wade said covering up. Kelly did the same but she didn't have the look of remorse that Wade had._

"_Really? You mean you aren't in our bed fucking this slut or should I say this slut fucking you."_

"_I didn't mean for this happen."_

"_Really? Are you in love with her? Do you want to be with her instead of your family?"_

"_It's not like that, Brooke." He said getting up _

"_Both of you get out. I can't be near you and I don't want to see either of you. You want to fuck her so bad, go to a hotel." She said walking out. She headed down to the living room and waited for them to leave. _

That was seemingly the end of their marriage. He moved out of the home they had bought together and in with Kelly. She looked around the house. Her dream home. She began to cry at the thought of selling it and splitting the money with Wade. Wasn't it enough that she had lost her husband, now she had to give up her home too? And possibly her daughter as well. The one thing they couldn't agree on was custody of their daughter, Emma. Brooke wasn't trying to shut Wade out of Emma's life. But she didn't want Kelly around Emma.

"Do you have everything, Brooke?" Sheamus asked her when he walked in. He had agreed to help her pack her and Emma's things. He wasn't real happy with his step-sister about her breaking up Brooke and Wade.

"Yeah. Everything else the movers are coming for. I just wanted the stuff that meant something to me." She said putting some things in a box. "Sheamus, thank you for coming with me and helping me with this. I didn't want to do it alone."

"It's not a problem." Sheamus replied. "If you're ready, let's go."

She nodded and picked up the box. She walked out of the house and to the SUV and they were soon on their way. She was grateful that Sheamus was helping her and he had been a good friend to her since the whole thing started.

He drove her to the rental house that she and Emma were staying at. Once the house was sold, she and Emma would find a permanent place. She never thought this was how her marriage would end. She never thought Wade would cheat on her either. But she guessed things didn't always work out like you hoped.

They arrived at the house and Sheamus helped her take the stuff inside. Wade was bringing Emma home a little while later. He had agreed to not let Kelly be near Emma for the time being.

"Well, I think that's everything." Sheamus said as he brought in the last box.

"Thanks again, Sheamus. I couldn't have done this without you." She said as she hugged him.

"It's no problem. You can always call me if you need anything."

"Well, I see someone isn't wasting time. I always knew you wanted her Sheamus." Wade said walking in.

Brooke pulled away from the hug and looked at her husband. "He helped me pack some things and bring them here. That's it."

"Right." He said as he put their one year old daughter in the pack n play.

"I'm going to go, Brooke. If you need anything, just call."

"Thanks." She smiled as he left. She then turned her attention back to her husband. "Did you have a nice time with Emma?"

"Yes, we did." He replied. "Are you going to admit what Sheamus was really doing here?"

"I told you. He helped me move some things that's it." She said as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out a soda. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I have to meet up with Kelly for dinner."

"Right. Then you should go." She said turning around. She hated when he would talk about Kelly. She hated her so much. "Call me when you want Emma again."

"Are we ever going to have a custody agreement where my girlfriend can be around my daughter? Do you know how hard it is for me to spend time with Emma and not with Kelly?"

Brooke held her temper. She hated hearing him call Kelly his girlfriend. "I don't want her near my daughter. If you want to see Emma, you can do it without Kelly."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because I'm not the one who fucked someone else. That was you. You wanted her not your family. And now you have to deal with the consequence of it."

"Fine. Kelly won't be near Emma. I have to go." He walked into the living room and hugged and kissed his daughter goodbye and headed out. He didn't want to fight with her.

After leaving Brooke's, Wade headed to meet Kelly at the restaurant. He thought about things on the way. He never meant for what happen with Kelly to happen. They had been working late and it had been a while since Brooke had been home. Things between him and Brooke had been a little stress since Emma was born. Brooke was a devoted mom and Wade felt a little neglected by her.

But he never wanted his marriage to end and he hated that he cheated and hurt her like he had. He pulled into the restaurant and headed in.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got held up at Brooke's." He said as he slid into the booth.

"She giving you a hard time again." Kelly asked.

"A little. Sheamus was there. Apparently, he helped her move some stuff."

"He is a helpful one." Kelly replied. She smiled inward. She knew exactly how to play this. "I told you that he had a thing for her."

"Maybe he does." He said as he looked over the menu.

He wasn't sure if Sheamus had a thing for Brooke or not. But he didn't' like them spending time together. Brooke was still his wife and he still loved her. The thought of her with someone else made his blood boil.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Brooke sat in the mediator's office waiting for Wade and his lawyer. Her lawyer had filed the petition for divorce and the mediation had been scheduled. She looked up as the door opened and Wade walked in.

"Mr. Barrett, please sit." The mediator said. She got out the file on them. "Alright, let's see what we have. Petition for divorce filed by Brooke Barrett who is seeking divorce on the grounds of adultery committed by her husband. Both parties have agreed to sell their house and split the profits as well as split their marital assets. The only thing not agreed upon is custody of the minor child, Emma Barrett." She looked at Wade and then Brooke. "Has any head way been made to a custody agreement?"

"No." Chris Irvine, Brooke's lawyer, replied.

"So what is the hold up?"

"My client doesn't want Mr. Barrett's girlfriend or mistress near her daughter."

"Mrs. Barrett, why don't you want this girl around your daughter?" Stephanie Hemsley, the mediator, asked.

"Because she's a whore and I think she will be a bad influence on her. This girl is a tramp. All she cares about is who she can screw to get her next big payoff. I don't want that around my daughter."

"She's not a tramp. I don't see a problem with her being near Emma."

"I don't want her there. Emma is my daughter and I have a right to say who she can see."

"Emma is my daughter too. Kelly is in my life and Emma is too. They will see each other."

"Oh hell no, they won't. She is not going to be near my child."

"Enough." Stephanie said to them. "I've heard enough. I'm ordering marriage counseling for you both. This is a court order. If you don't go, you both will be held in contempt. You are required to have two months of marriage counseling. When the two months is up, we will revisit this. The petition for divorce is on hold until counseling is complete. Based on the counselors recommendation, we will see how to proceed. But I must say I feel there are a lot of emotions in this room and I don't think they're all bad. The court will send you the information on the counseling."

Both Brooke and Wade nodded and headed out with their lawyers. A part of Brooke wanted the marriage counselor to say she and Wade could work this out. But a part of her was afraid that he already loved Kelly and that her marriage was over.

Wade arrived at Kelly's apartment and headed in. She was sitting on the sofa when he walked in. "How was the mediation? Did you get everything worked out with Emma?"

"No." He replied. "The mediator is ordering counseling for me and Brooke. Marriage counseling."

Kelly turned to him shocked. "Does that mean you want to give your marriage another try?"

Wade looked at her. The truth was he did want too but he was worried that Brooke didn't. He didn't want to end things with Kelly because he didn't want to be alone.

"Wade, do you?"

"I know I have to go to counseling. Court ordered. I can't not go or I will be in jail."

"Then I guess you will have to go." Kelly said hiding her anger. She had hoped that Wade would give in to Brooke and let her have sole custody of Emma. Truth was Kelly didn't like children and Emma was no exception.

Brooke arrived at her mom's house to get Emma. "Hey, how was the mediation?"

"Alright. We didn't agree on Emma and the mediator ordered us to have marriage counseling."

"I think that's a good idea. It could help you and Wade work this out and get back together."

"A part of me hopes so. But another part is worried he loves Kelly now and he wants this marriage to end."

"I don't believe that. I think Wade wants this marriage just like you do."

"Then why did he cheat? And why is he living with that whore?"

"That is something you should discuss and in counseling."

"Yeah." She picked up Emma and got her bag. "I'm going to go. Thanks again mom for watching her."

"Anytime." Greta Newman told her daughter. She hugged her and headed out.

Brooke and Emma arrived home and she put Emma down for her nap. She saw where she had a message from her sister, Brianne and one from her dad. She thought about when her parents got divorced. Her and her sister were caught in the middle. And that was the last thing she wanted for Emma. Divorce was the last thing she wanted. But she was hurt that Wade cheated on her and was still seeing Kelly. If he truly wanted their marriage, wouldn't he have ended all of that by now?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She opened it to her dad. "Hi, dad."

"Hey I wanted to come over and see how you and Emma were." Jim Ross said to his daughter.

"We're good." She smiled.

"How are things with you and Wade?"

"Same. We had our mediation today and she ordered marriage counseling for us."

"That might be the best thing."

"I don't know." She said as she handed him some coffee. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said sitting down at the bar in the kitchen.

"Do you really think Wade and I can work things out? I mean you and mom didn't and Brianne and Jay didn't."

"Those are two different situations. Mom and I tried to make it work but we couldn't. Brianne and Jay tried but she had fell in love with Drew. You still love Wade right?"

"Yes, I do."

"And I know he loves you. Even though he cheated, I know he does. He's sorry about it."

"Then why is he still with her?"

"Because you haven't told him you want him back and you want to work this out." He finished his coffee and stood up. "Brooke, if you truly want your marriage, then you have to work for it and fight for it. Don't give up until you're sure there is nothing left to save." She hugged him and walked him to the door.

She knew he was right. If she wanted her marriage, then she had to work for it. But could she trust Wade after this. And did he love Kelly now? All of these questions ran through her head and she desperately hoped she could get answers.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Wade arrived at his office the next day. He saw that Jay Reso was already in. He and Jay were partners in the ad agency. In fact, Jay had introduced him and Brooke. Then Wade had introduced Brianne to Drew, his second cousin. But he never thought Drew and Brianne would start an affair and eventually cause the end of Jay and Brianne's marriage.

"Wade, how are things?" Jay asked him as he came into his office.

"Alright. Brooke and I had our mediation the other day."

"And did you agree on custody of Emma?"

"No. We were ordered to have marriage counseling."

"How does Kelly feel about that?"

"She's wondering if I want to work my marriage out."

"Do you?"

"I don't know. I miss her and Emma. But I don't think she wants me back."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No. I just can't seem to." He sighed. "I know I hurt her and I'm probably still hurting her by living with Kelly. I just don't know what to do."

Jay stood up. "It will come to you. You just have to decide if you want your wife, who can be annoying and focuses her attention on the baby, or you can stay with the hot, young blond who gives you her attention."

"Brooke gave me all the attention she could."

"When she wasn't playing mommy." Jay replied stopping at the door.

"I can't fault her for making our child her priority." Wade replied.

"Well, then you have to decide if you still want to be married to Brooke." Jay said before walking out.

Wade sighed once Jay left. He knew he was right. He had to decide if his marriage was what he wanted.

Brooke arrived at her sister's for a play date between Emma and Sophia, Brianne's daughter. She had finished an article that morning and emailed it to the magazine she wrote for. She was glad that she had a job freelancing. She knocked on the door and waited for her sister to answer.

"Hey, glad you came." Brianne said when she opened the door.

"Me too." Brooke said walking in and putting Emma in the pack n play with Sophia.

"How are things with Wade?"

"We've been ordered to go to counseling."

"I think that'll do you both some good. You and Wade can work things out."

"Like Mom and Dad did? Like you and Jay?"

"Those were totally different situations than what you're going through and you know it."

"How was it different with you and Jay? You cheated on him. You had sex with someone else while you were married. Just like Wade did."

"Wade made a mistake. He didn't fall out of love with you. Jay was never around and I buried myself in work. And then Drew came along. He was attentive, gentle, sweet and kind. And before I even knew it, I was in love with him. I don't regret that we're together now. I wouldn't trade my life with him or Sophia for anything."

"Do you think Wade still loves me even though he is living with Kelly?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Brianne said sitting down and handing Brooke some coffee. "He made a mistake and now he's living with her because you haven't told him that you want him back."

"You sound like dad." Brooke replied.

Brianne laughed. "Well, he's right. Brooke, you can't base your marriage on mine or mom and dads. Mom and dad just weren't happy with each other and everyone saw it. I know you did." Brooke nodded. "So, it's better to be happy apart than miserable together."

"Yeah." Brooke agreed.

"And I told you why Jay and I ended it." Brooke nodded. "The point is Brooke. If you still love him and you can forgive this mistake, then you can save your marriage. Do you still love him? Can you forgive him?"

"I know I still love him. I do. But how do I know this won't happen again? Can I trust him?"

"You have to rebuild trust. If this is something you really want, you have to have faith in love, faith in your marriage, faith in your husband and faith in yourself." Brianne said as Drew walked into the room. She smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Nice to see you Brooke."

"You too Drew. You've been taking good care of my sister and my niece I see."

"Always. My girls are important to me."

"We were just talking about her and Wade." Brianne told him.

"Yeah, he and I had lunch the other day." Drew replied. He looked at Brooke. "He loves you, you know. He hates that he made his mistake and hurt you and Emma."

Brooke sighed. "Then why hasn't he apologized for it. And why is he still living with her and I know still sleeping with her." She looked at Emma. "I still love him but I need to know and he needs to show me that he loves me."

"And he wants to know you want him back." Drew said. "Maybe you guys should dinner and discuss where you stand."

"Maybe so." She said standing up. "I will be right back." She walked into the other room and dialed his cell phone number. She knew if she called the office, she would have to talk to Kelly and she didn't want too.

Wade looked at his phone as it rang. He saw it was Brooke. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hey, is something wrong with Emma or you?" He asked.

"No, we're fine. I was actually hoping you were free for dinner tonight. I think we need to talk."

He smiled to himself. She wanted to talk. It give him hope that they could work this out. "I'm free."

"Great. About seven?"

"I'll pick you up at your house."

"Great. See you then." She said before she hung up. Now she just had to get someone to sit with Emma. She walked back into the kitchen. "Wade and I are having dinner tonight."

"Great." Drew replied.

"I just have to get a sitter for Emma."

"No you don't. You've got one. Now go home and don't worry about a thing except getting your husband back." Drew said. Brooke smiled and looked over at Brianne.

"Your husband's kind pushy." Brianne laughed.

"He means well. Now go. Oh and black dress with the slit, purple heels, hair down minimal makeup."

Brooke hugged her sister. "Are you sure you don't mind keeping Emma? I mean it might be for the night?"

"Don't worry. Sophia loves having Emma over. You just focus on your marriage." Brianne smiled as she walked her out.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Brooke nodded and headed to her car. She was nervous about the dinner. Wade cheating on her had hurt so much. She still had the picture in her mind of him and Kelly. She only hoped she could forget it and work to get her marriage back. Because she did love him and she hoped he really did want her and still loved her too.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Kelly stood at the door to Wade's office and looked at him as he hung up the phone. "Was that Brooke?" Wade nodded.

"We're having dinner tonight to discuss some things."

"You going to go crawling back to her?"

"If she tells me she wants to work it out, I'm going to at least try."

"Why? Why would you want to?" She asked coming in and sitting down.

"Because I owe it to my daughter and I do love Brooke. I want to work it out with her."

She got up and walked over to the desk. "Are you sure you want to work out?" She said seductively as she sat on his desk and leaned in to him. "You haven't been thinking about her lately. Not when we've been in bed together."

Wade sighed. "Enough, Kelly. You're crazy if you think I haven't thought about my wife. I have. I want to work this out with her and be with her and Emma."

She pouted and got off the desk. "You said yourself that she wasn't giving you attention. Do you think that's change?"

"Kelly, leave. I'm not discussing this with you."

"Fine." She said as she headed out. He sighed. He really hoped that the night went good.

Brooke arrived home and quickly checked her email. She saw that her article had been received and they loved it. She smiled and headed upstairs to get ready. She hoped tonight went well. She took Brianne's advice and picked out her little black dress and her purple heels. She jumped in the shower and was just about ready when the doorbell rang and she took a breath before she answered and smiled when she saw Wade standing there in jeans and a nice shirt.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yes." She smiled and turned to grab her purse. She locked the door and they headed out.

"I thought we would go to Cappadora's." He said as he opened the passenger door for her. He knew that was her favorite place.

"I love Cappadora's you know." She smiled. He smiled back and headed around to the other side. They were soon on their way to the restaurant.

They arrived and were shown to their table. Wade ordered some wine and then their dinner. Wade smiled at Brooke as they sat there.

"I'm glad you called me about having dinner tonight."

"Well, I know we have some things to talk about and I figured this would be a good time." She smiled as the waiter brought the wine and their salads. "I'm just glad you were free and didn't have plans."

"Nothing is more important to me than you and Emma."

"That's good to know." She smiled. "So, I heard from the lawyer that we start counseling in two days."

"Yeah. Mine told me that too." He replied before taking a bite of his salad. "Brooke, I think counseling will be good for us. I know we can save this marriage."

"Is that what you want? What you truly want?"

"I do. I want our marriage." He looked at her. "I'm sorry about everything with Kelly. It was a mistake and I regret it so much."

"Then why are you living with her and I know still sleeping with her?" She asked him.

"I haven't slept with her in a few weeks. I'm still living there because I didn't think I was what you wanted anymore."

She sighed. "You could have move anywhere but you chose to live with her."

"I regret that. I shouldn't have moved in with her but at the time, you seemed pretty sure that you didn't want me or our marriage anymore. I mean, you filed for divorce soon after everything."

"Because I was mad at you not because I stopped loving you." She said as their dinner arrived. Once the waiter had walked away, she continued. "I had just walked in on you in bed with her. In OUR bed. Do you know how much that hurt? To see you with her like that. I was so mad and hurt. And I thought filing for divorce was the best thing despite how much I still love you."

"Do you still feel like that? That divorce is the best thing?"

"I honestly don't know. I still love you. But you hurt me so badly."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you back. To get us back. I love you Brooke." He said as he took her hand in his. "I do love you."

"I love you too." She replied. "I think this marriage counseling we have to go to will be good for us. It's what we have to do and I think what we need to do."

"Alright." He replied as they went back to their meal. The fact that she still loved him gave him hope.

After dinner, they headed back to her house. He walked her up to the door. "So, is Emma in there with a babysitter?"

"Actually Brianne and Drew have her." She said as she put the key in the door and unlocked it. "Did you...did you want to come in?" She asked.

"If you want me to."

"God, why does this feel like the awkward end of a first date?"

He laughed and leaned in to her. "Because it is kind of like a first date." He moved in closer and kissed her. He smiled into the kiss when she kissed him back.

He moved his hand to open the door behind her and pulled away. "Let's take this inside."

They headed in and she put her purse down on the table by the door. She turned to face him. He walked over to her and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back and deepened the kiss. She felt him lift her up and sit her on the table by the front door. He pulled back to look at her and she smiled up at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I want to make sure this is something you want. I don't want to do this and then tomorrow you write it off as a weak moment."

She smiled and leaned to kiss him. "That isn't what this is." She pulled him closer to her. "I want this and it isn't a weak moment."

He kissed her again and she barely had time to react when he picked up her and carried her to the bedroom. Once they got there, he quickly unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. As they kissed, she helped him unbutton his shirt and it joined her dress on the floor. He gently laid her back on the bed and covered her with his body. He kissed her lips and then moved to her neck. He gently kissed his way down her body. He removed her black lace bra and panties and continued kissing his way down.

Brooke moaned as he continued to please her. It felt like the first time they were together. This was never the problem in their marriage. Their sex life was always amazing.

Wade felt like his whole body was on fire. He'd been dying to do this again. To be with her in such an intimate way. And he never thought he'd have the chance. He smiled against her skin as her body writhed beneath his. He damn sure wasn't going to waste it.

He pulled away long enough to finish getting undressed. Once he was, he joined her back on the bed. He kissed her and entered her at the same time. Brooke moaned as he started to thrust in and out of her. She held onto his back as the passion between them started to rise. He increased his pace as he felt himself getting closer to the edge and he knew she was too. He kissed her as the passion finally erupted between them and she felt him empty himself inside her as they came together.

He collapsed on top of her as they both laid there catching their breathes. He lifted his head and kissed her passionately before pulling out and moving to lie beside her. Brooke moved to rest her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Like she always did after they had made love. She had missed this over the last few months that they were separated. The feeling of making love to him. As she laid there with her husband, she wondered could they really get back to them? Could they work through things? She knew in her heart that she loved him more than anything and she wanted to at least try. But could they?

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning and felt the bed beside her praying that the night before hadn't been a dream. She frowned when she didn't feel him in the bed next to her. She looked around the room and sighed. Maybe it was a dream. She grabbed her robe and started downstairs. As she walked, she smelled something cooking in the kitchen. She walked in and saw Wade at the stove.

"Something smells good in here." She said to him.

"Well, I figured I would make you breakfast." He turned and smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her. "Take a seat."

She smiled and sat down at the table. She smiled as he brought the breakfast over. He had made her favorite breakfast. Carmel Banana French Toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee. He sat down beside her.

"So, last night was amazing." He said to her.

"It was amazing." She smiled before taking a bite of the breakfast.

"So, I guess we can move our stuff back into our house." He replied.

"Wait, I think you're getting ahead of things." She said to him.

"I thought we were getting back together? We spent the night together. I thought you wanted us back."

"I do want us back but we have a lot to work on." She sighed. "I love you and I want our marriage back. I think the counseling is going to help. And you have to move out of Kelly's. Either into your own apartment or move back into our house. You just need to not live with her. It's bad enough that you have to work with her."

"I'll move back into the house. I'll get another assistant and we'll go to counseling. I want this to work Brooke."

"Good." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Because I want this to work too."

"So, what's the plan for today? I mean, it's Saturday and I don't have to work." He smiled. "We could spend the day together here."

"How about we spend the day with our daughter together?"

"I would like nothing more than that." He leaned and kissed her. "Now let's enjoy this."

She smiled at him. "I have a better idea." She stood up and leaned in and kissed him. She giggled when he pulled her into his lap.

"And what might this idea be?" He asked as he held her in his lap.

"Oh I think you know." She smiled and kissed him. He sat her on the table and kissed her neck. He undid the robe and it fell off her shoulders. He kissed her and she moaned a little. She felt him enter her and they were soon making love on the table. It had been like this in the early days of their marriage before the pressures of life had gotten to them. And she hoped they could get back to the way things had been before.

After the incident in the kitchen, they headed upstairs and got showered and changed. Wade knew he would have to go by the apartment for a change of clothes. So they made arrangements for him to meet her at Brianne and Drew's. Then they would have their family day.

He pulled up to the apartment and sighed. He knew Kelly was probably inside. He walked up to the door and headed in.

"Well, look who came home." She said when he walked in.

"I'm just here to change my clothes and then I have to meet Brooke and Emma." He said walking to the bedroom he was staying in.

"You're really going back to that harpy? The one who made you miserable." She said walking into the bedroom behind him.

"I owe it to her, to my daughter and to myself to try and make my marriage work."

"But you were miserable. You would complain to me about her before we started our affair. If you had been happy in your marriage, you wouldn't have slept with me."

He sighed and turned to her. "Kelly, I love my wife and my daughter. Brooke and I were having a hard time when you and I hooked up. She and I talked and we are working things out. To that effect, I'm moving out of here and back to my house. "

"Is Brooke moving back too?"

"Not yet. I said we were working things out and living apart is part of that. But living here would not help my marriage. So, I'm moving out."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Positive. And maybe you should find somewhere else to work while you're at it."

She looked at him. "You're firing me because you decided to get back together with your bitch wife instead being with me?"

"I just think it would be weird for you to be my assistant and you might be uncomfortable."

"Or you might be." She said walking closer to him. "Are you afraid if I'm your assistant, you will be tempted again?"

"No. Kelly, you have a choice. You can be transferred to someone else, or you can get another job and leave on your own. Or I can fire you for trying to sleep your way to the top. The choice is yours." He got his suitcase and started to walk out. "Kelly, I'm not trying to hurt you. But I love Brooke. I want my marriage and whatever we were doing is over. And if you ever call my wife a bitch again, you will regret it." He slammed the door and loaded everything into his car. He was done with Kelly and hopefully, he and Brooke could get past this.

Kelly groaned once he left. This was not working out like she had planned. She thought if she bedded her boss, it would open the door to a promotion and more. She had gotten the job with the advertising agency by sleeping with Jay Reso. She thought she would be his assistant but then she was put with Wade. She immediately became smitten with him despite that he was married. She had met his wife at company parties and functions. But his wife didn't matter with her plan. She set out to seduce him and she did. But keeping him in her bed wasn't working like she hoped.

Brooke arrived at Drew and Brianne's house. She smiled as she headed to the door and knocked. "Hey, we wondered when you were coming." Brianne said when she opened the door.

"Sorry." Brooke laughed and walked in. "It's been a busy morning."

"Busy morning?" Brianne asked with a smile. "Does that mean you and Wade worked things out?"

"We did to an extent." She said as she walked over to where Emma was. She picked up her daughter and turned to her sister.

"Well, tell me." Brianne smiled and sat down.

Brooke walked over to the sofa and sat down with Emma in her arms. "We agreed to work on our marriage. We are going to go to counseling and see where things go. He's moving back to our house and out of her apartment. And we're going to do our best to work our marriage out. We still have some work to do on it. But we both want our marriage."

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Brianne said hugging her. "I knew you guys just needed to talk."

"Yeah we talked amongst other things. But I think it definitely helped."

"Other things?" Brianne smiled. "You so slept with him."

"Yeah, he's my husband."

"This is so great. So, when are you moving back home?"

"Not right away." Brianne frowned. "Bri, we worked some things out but we a lot more to work out. And living apart is the right thing for now. Just so we can work on things with the therapist. I love Wade and I want my marriage more than anything but he cheated and while I'm working to forgive him, I can't just forget it. He broke my trust and now he has to earn that back. Which is why living apart for now while we work on it is the right thing."

"No arguments there. But you're taking a chance with him again and I love that."

"Well, I love him. And working all of this out is what I want to do." She smiled. "In fact, he should be here soon as we are spending the day together as a family."

"This is so great." She smiled.

Brooke laughed at her sister. Things were finally looking up after the last three months had been hard and exhausting. She meant what she said. She wanted to work her marriage out and be with Wade. But she couldn't stop the fear that came into her head that he would cheat again. She shook the thought out of her mind. She had to have faith that it would work like she wanted.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Wade pulled into Brianne and Drew's driveway a little while later. He got out and headed to the house. He couldn't wait to spend some time with Emma and Brooke together. He knocked on the door.

"Hey, Cuz." Drew said when he opened the door.

"Hey. I'm here for my girls." Wade smiled.

Drew smiled and stepped aside to let him in. "That's good to hear."

"I know. I missed my girls."

"I'm glad you got your head out of your ass." Drew said. "You moved out of Kelly's apartment and you're cutting ties with her right?"

"Yes. I told her I could transfer her to someone else or she could leave the company. And I made it clear that I'm working my marriage out and Brooke is who I want."

"Took you long enough." Drew said smiling. "Now go get your girls."

Wade smiled and walked in the kitchen. "Glad you got here." Brianne said when she saw him.

"Did you get done what you needed to?" Brooke asked him.

"I did. I just have to move back into our house. I called the realtor and took it off the market. And I also told Kelly she had to get another job or be transferred." He said as he walked over to her. He kissed her.

"Good." Brooke smiled. "Well, we're heading out. Did you guys want to come?"

"Thanks but Dad's coming to get Sophia and we're going to spend the day together."

"Alright. Well, call me later." Brooke said as she hugged her. "Have a nice time."

"You too." Brianne replied.

Wade helped Brooke get Emma's things and they headed out to her SUV. They were soon on their way to the zoo. When they got there, they put Emma in the stroller and walked the zoo stopping to see all the animals. It was a nice day just the three of them.

Kelly arrived at the office and headed in. She knew that Jay was there and she wanted to tell him about her and Wade and the fact that he ended things with her and moved out. She got to Jay's office and knocked on the door.

"What!" She heard him yell.

"Well, I thought you would want an update."

"He's going back to her isn't he?"

"Yes he is." She said sitting down in the chair. "He's moving back to their house and they are working it out."

He threw the pen he had in hand and got up. "You had one job, Kelly. Seduce him into bed and break up his marriage. You told me you could do it."

"I got him into bed."

"Yes but you couldn't keep him there. Do you know how much I want him, her, Brianne and Drew to pay for what they did." He walked over to her. "He introduced my wife to that foreigner she left me for. He ruined my marriage. And I wanted to ruin his. I guess I should have gotten Eve or Maryse to do it. They could have kept his interest."

"I tried to keep his interest. It's not my fault that he wanted to go back to his wife. They share a child together. "

Jay smiled. "You've just given me a great idea. We're going to tell him you're pregnant."

"I don't think that will work." She replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not pregnant and I can't even get pregnant."

"What?"

She sighed. "I had surgery years ago and they took everything out because I had some issues. Plus he always used protection with me. He will know I'm not pregnant."

"Condoms are not fool proof. And as for the fact that you can't get pregnant, does he know you can't?"

"No."

"Then you lie your ass off if you want to keep your job. That and uh... Do a little extra service work for me. Shut the door and lock it." She got up and did what he asked. They were soon locked away in his office making love and planning their next thing to break the Barretts's marriage up.

After the zoo, Wade drove back to Brianne and Drew's and picked his car and then he followed Brooke to her house. He helped her get Emma's things out of the car and they headed into the house. Brooke put Emma down for her nap and headed to the kitchen.

"So, this was a good day." Wade said walking in after her.

"It was." She smiled as she made some coffee. "We have our first counseling session on Monday."

"Yes we do." He said as he sat down at the island in the kitchen. "Brooke, everything with Kelly is done. I'm going to move back in today at the house and hopefully one day, you and Emma will move back too."

She smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. "I know we will." She said just as his phone rang. He saw it was Kelly and he sighed. He hit ignore and let it go to voicemail. "Not important?"

"No." He smiled. "Well, I guess I will be going so I can move back in the house."

She walked over to him and kissed him. "You can stay the night if you want."

He smiled. "That's so tempting but I want to earn your trust back and I don't want to rush this. I know last night we spent together and it was wonderful. I have missed being with you. But I know I made the mistake and I want to prove to you that you can trust me."

"Alright. So, how about Sunday brunch tomorrow at Dad's? You know it's a tradition."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'll be there." He got up and headed to kiss Emma goodbye. Brooke walked him to the door. "I will see you tomorrow at 11 at your dad's."

She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her again. He headed out to his car and toward the house. He walked in and saw everything in the house the same as when he left. He walked upstairs and saw the bed in the master bedroom. He decided to replace it. It would forever be the place he screwed up his marriage. And with Brooke and Emma moving back soon he hoped, he wanted a new bed. He heard his phone signal a voicemail. He listened to it. Kelly wanted him to call her that it was important. He sighed and picked up the phone and called her. He just wanted to see what she wanted and to tell her to never call him again.

"Hey, I'm glad you called. I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the apartment?"

"I won't meet you there. I will meet you at the diner on the corner of Market Street."

"Fine. See you there in fifteen minutes." Kelly said hanging up.

Wade sighed and headed out. He didn't want to meet her but he figured it would be better to and find out what she wanted and then make sure she knew he was serious about being done with her. He arrived at the diner and took a seat. He looked up as Kelly walked in.

"I'm glad you could meet me." She said sitting down.

"What did you want? I'm sure I made my feelings clear. I'm getting back with my wife and we're done."

"I know. I talked to Jay and he is going to make me his assistant now." She said sweetly. "But that's not why I called you."

"Then what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant with your baby. I just found out today."'

"You're pregnant?" He asked shocked. They had always used protection. "We were careful."

"Well I guess we weren't one time." She replied.

"That's real convenient. I tell you I'm going back to Brooke and you turn up pregnant. "

"Why would I lie about this?"

"I don't know maybe because you think it will get me back." He said standing up. "Kelly, I want actual proof that you're pregnant. Once I have that, then we can decide about things."

"What do you mean decide about things? We're having a baby together and I wouldn't think you would want that child to be in a broken home."

"I'm married and this won't change that. Now, I want proof. I'm not stupid Kelly. I won't just believe you." He didn't say more before he walked out and back to his car. He knew he needed to tell Brooke this in person. He didn't want anyone else telling her. He only hoped if it was true, that he and Brooke could still work things out and be together. Because no matter what, he wanted his wife.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Drew walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and saw Wade's car sitting in the driveway. He wondered what he was doing there. He walked out and headed to the car. He opened the passenger door and got in.

"What has you sitting in my driveway?"

Wade sighed. "Kelly called me and asked me to meet her. So I did."

Drew looked at him. "I thought you said that was over. Wade, you can't have both. Either Brooke or Kelly. Don't keep hurting Brooke."

"It is over. I went to meet her to tell her to leave me alone that it was over and we would never be together."

"And that has you in my driveway?"

"Kelly told me she is pregnant with my baby."

"Well the timing is interesting anyway."

"I told her that."

"Did you also tell her that you wanted a DNA test? And that no matter what you want to be Brooke."

"I told her that." He sighed.

"But is it not true? If she is pregnant with your baby, do you want to be with her?"

"I love Brooke and Emma. I want my marriage and family. But I can't turn my back on my child or Kelly."

"Then you better tell Brooke about everything. You don't want Kelly to tell her to try to ruin your marriage again."

"Yeah. Thanks for listening."

"Not a problem. Wade, go tell Brooke now." He said getting out of the car and walking back in the house.

Wade sighed and drove off toward Brooke's. Drew was right. He had to tell her. He pulled into Brooke's driveway and got out. He took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Wade, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to stay over." Brooke said when she opened the door.

"I need to talk to you and it's important." He said walking in.

"Okay." She said shutting the door. She wondered what was going on. "What's going on?"

"When I got home after our day, Kelly called me and asked me to meet her. I went to make sure she knew it was over and there was nothing more for us to say to each other."

"Alright." She said sitting down.

He sighed. "Kelly told me she's pregnant with my baby. That's why she wanted to meet with me. To tell me."

"And you believe her?"

"I told her I wanted proof and a DNA test." He looked at his wife. "Brooke, I love you and Emma. And I want you and our marriage. But if Kelly is pregnant with my baby, I can't turn my back on the baby or Kelly."

She sighed. "I know you would never turn your back on your child. That's not the type of man you are. Listen, we start counseling on Monday and I think we should take things one day at a time."

"But how are you feeling about this?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm angry that she could be pregnant with your baby and that if she is, she will be forever in our lives. And I hate that you slept with her to begin with and that somehow you weren't careful. At least once." She got up. "I love you and I want to work this out with you. But her pregnant is a big thing. So, let's just discuss things in therapy and go from there."

"I think that's a good idea. I love you Brooke." He said as he got up and walked over to her. "I love you and Emma."

"I love you too." She said.

He leaned in and kissed her. "We'll figure this out Brooke, I promise."

"Let's just see where things go. We will go to therapy and see what we can work out. And if Kelly is pregnant, we will deal with that."

"I'm going to go. I don't want to complicate things by staying here."

"It wouldn't complicate things but it's probably a good idea if you didn't stay here tonight. We will talk to tomorrow." She said walking to the door and opening it.

He walked over to the door and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as he walked out of the house. She shut the door and locked it. She couldn't believe that Kelly might be pregnant with his baby. They were working things out and now this. She had no idea what was going to happen. But she thought about what Brianne said. She had to have faith.

"What did Wade want?" Brianne asked her husband when he came upstairs.

"He needed someone to talk and I let him tell me the issues."

"What issues? I thought he and Brooke were working things out."

"They are but something as come up and it might change things."

"What?"

"Kelly told Wade that she's pregnant with his baby."

"She's such a liar."

"I told Wade the timing was interesting."

"I hope they can get past this."

"Me too baby." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I owe everything to Wade. And I want him to be as happy as we are." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She took his hand and led him upstairs. She really hoped Brooke and Wade would work it out.

Brooke laid in bed that night thinking about things. The previous night with Wade was wonderful. It was like things were back to normal with them. And they had been making some progress in their marriage by agreeing to work on things. Now, Kelly was saying she was pregnant with his baby. Could she be with him and deal with Kelly in their life? She couldn't stop the thoughts of Wade and Kelly continuing their affair if she was indeed pregnant.

She tossed and turned in bed trying to settle her mind. She finally gave up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Once she was there, she made a snack and tried to settle her mind again. Finally, she picked up the phone and called Wade and asked him to come over. He told her he was on his way. She didn't know why, she just needed her husband. She knew they had agreed to take things slow in therapy and rebuild things. But she needed him and she wanted him.

He pulled into the driveway 15 minutes later and she threw the door open and let him in. He hugged her and she pulled back to look at him. Before she could stop herself, she leaned in and kissed him passionately and he picked her up and carried her up stairs. They were soon making love. Afterwards, as they laid there, she wondered if she should bring up her fears or save them for therapy.

"Something on your mind? I mean, not that I'm not glad you called me but I was shocked."

She sighed and moved to look at him. "I couldn't sleep. I tried everything but my mind wouldn't settle down. And I missed you."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you too. So, what's on your mind that won't settle down or do I even need to ask?"

"I think you know."

He sighed. "Kelly and the possible baby?" She nodded. "Brooke, I love you and I want our marriage and you and Emma. I don't want anything with Kelly. But if she is carrying my baby, I can't turn my back on her or the child."

"I would never ask you to abandon your child." She sighed. "My fear is that you might continue the affair with her. That's my fear."

"Brooke, that with Kelly is over. If she is having my baby, I only want to be parents with her. Nothing more." He kissed her. "You are my wife and I love you and Emma. You are my family."

She smiled and kissed him again. She laid her head on his chest and she was soon asleep. He held her tight in his arms as she slept. He meant what he said to her but he couldn't deny that the situation was complicated. He could only wait and see if Kelly was indeed pregnant with his child.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning and looked over at the bed to find Wade gone. She sighed. She'd half expected to wake up and find him staring at her like he'd done so many times before. It wasn't until she smelled the coffee from downstairs and heard the giggling of her daughter that she realized where he was. She smiled and pulled on some pajamas and headed downstairs.

"Something smells good." She said walking in the kitchen. She walked over and kissed her daughter who was in the high chair. And then headed over to her husband. "Good morning."

"Morning." He smiled and kissed her. "I hope pancakes are okay for breakfast."

"I love pancakes." She smiled as she sat down by her daughter and waited for her husband to bring everything over.

"So, it's Sunday. Do you and Miss Emma have any plans?"

"No, we're free all day."

"Well how about we see if Drew and Brianne want to go to the park? We can all hang out and the kids can play."

"That sounds wonderful. I will call her." She smiled and picked up the phone.

Wade smiled at Emma. "Would you like to go to the park with Sophia and Aunt Brianne and Uncle Drew?"

"Yes, daddy." She smiled.

He smiled back at his daughter and watched his wife talk to her sister. He was dreading work tomorrow but Jay had told him that he had transferred Kelly to be his assistant and Wade was getting Jay's assistant, Cody. He knew that would help things with Brooke. But he was still nervous about what the tests would show.

"Brianne and Drew will meet us at the park." Brooke smiled as she walked back in.

"Great. So, I figured the park and maybe lunch."

"Sounds great."

"Brooke, I know we have a lot to deal with but I love you. Please always remember that."

She smiled and walked over to him. She kissed him and then pulled away. "I know you love me. Oh, the therapy session is at four tomorrow afternoon. Dr. Daniel Bryan is the therapist they assigned us."

"Wasn't he Brianne and Jay's therapist?"

"Yes he was." She replied. "But the court seems to think he is the right one for us. And there aren't really anymore therapists available." She looked at him. "I don't think he was the cause of Brianne and Jay's marriage ending if that's what you think."

"I don't really think he's right. I'm going to call around and find us someone else."

"Okay." She smiled. "I'm going to get dressed so we can head out." He nodded as she headed upstairs.

He smiled at his daughter and picked up his phone. He dialed his lawyer's number and explained that he wanted a new therapist. His lawyer said he would find them someone else and clear it through the court. He smiled when he hung up. He just didn't trust Daniel Bryan. He wanted a therapist not associated with the family in someway.

Brooke walked down a few minutes later ready to go. She smiled when she saw Wade getting Emma ready. She loved that he loved their daughter so much. He was a wonderful father to her.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a smile.

"We're ready, right Emma?"

"Yes." She said with a big smile.

"Then let's go." Brooke smiled. They headed out to her SUV and were soon on their way.

Jay and Kelly watched them as they left. "You need to start playing up the pregnancy. I want their marriage over. I want him to have nothing." Jay said to her.

"Why?"

"Because it's his fault that my marriage ended. If he hadn't introduced my cheating, whoring ex wife to that Scottish bastard, Brianne and I would have be fine. I blame Wade the most but his wife was apart of it too. So I want their marriage to end like they helped mine do." He looked over at her. "And you are going to help me do that. Once their marriage is over and I have full control over the agency, I will marry you and you will have more money than you will ever dream of."

Kelly smiled and kissed him. Being his rich wife would be worth everything she was doing. After all, it wasn't about being with Wade. It was about being a man who would give her everything she ever wanted and more money than she ever dreamed.

"Let's head back to my place." She smiled and they headed to his place. Their plan was slowly coming together. And if things went like Jay wanted, he would destroy Wade's marriage and hopefully the business partnership too.

Brianne and Drew arrived at the park with Sophia. Brianne smiled when she saw Wade and Brooke playing with Emma. She really wanted her sister's marriage to work. She knew how much Brooke loved Wade and how much he loved her. But she also knew that an unfaithful spouse always made it harder. Things were different for Wade and Brooke though. She reminded herself. They had a love worth saving.

"Having fun on this beautiful Sunday?" Brianne said as they walked up to them.

"We are." Brooke smiled.

"I called Dad and he wants us all to come to the house for dinner instead of brunch. He wants a family dinner."

Brooke looked at her. "No one is dying right?"

Brianne laughed. "No. But he did promise some big announcement."

"What kind of announcement? I mean he and Jan have been married for a while and we know they can't be pregnant." Brooke laughed.

"I don't' know what the announcement is." Brianne smiled. "But I told him we would be there. He wants everyone there."

"Even me?" Wade asked. Brianne smiled.

"Yes, even you." She replied. "He doesn't hate you. Exactly. He's upset that you cheated on Brooke but he doesn't hate you."

"Good to know." He replied and smiled at his wife.

After the park, the group headed to Brooke and Brianne's dad's house for Sunday dinner. Both girls wondered what their dad's announcement was. He smiled as he let them all in.

"I'm glad you all could come." Jim Ross said to his daughters and their husbands.

"Well Brianne said something about an announcement?" Brooke said as she hugged him and put her daughter in the pack n play in the living room.

"Well, I do have an announcement for you all." He said as they all walked into the living room. "Why don't we sit down?"

Brianne put Sophia down with Emma and walked over and sat by Drew on one sofa while Brooke and Wade sat on another one.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, dad. What's the announcement?" Brianne asked.

"I've decided to retire. And I want Drew and Wade to take over as co chairs of the company."

"What?" Brooke asked.

"It's time for me to step down. I want to take Jan on a cruise and I want more time to spoil my granddaughters." He said. He looked at Wade. "I was hoping you would leave your company and come work at mine. I'm sure Jay will buy you out or you can sell your shares to someone else. And I know it will make it easier to not have to work with that girl."

Brooke looked at Wade. She really hoped he would say yes and leave his company. She didn't like him still having to work in the same building as Kelly.

"Well, Wade. Is this something you would consider?"

"I'd be honored, thank you."

"Great. Then we will make plans for you and Drew to take over. You will have to find a buyer for your shares in your company unless you want to see if Jay will buy you out."

"I'll talk to him and if he doesn't want to buy me out, I will find another buyer."

"Great." JR smiled. "Now, I can enjoy my time with my wife, my daughters and especially my granddaughters. In fact, why don't I take them tonight for you guys."

'Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. This will give you all some time alone. And Jan and I want to keep the kids. So, after dinner, you four can go and I will have some time with granddaughters."

The girls nodded and they all headed into the dining room for dinner. After dinner, they left the kids with JR and his wife and headed out. Drew and Brianne headed to their house while Wade and Brooke headed to hers. He knew it didn't mean she would invite him to spend the night again. But they would get some time alone before they had therapy the next day. It seemed they were making their way back to their marriage and their life together but he knew they still had a way to go.

Please Review! And check out our newest story, Unseen Scars.


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Brooke and Wade pulled up to her house and he looked over at her. "Well here we are. I guess I will see you tomorrow for therapy."

"You're not coming in?" She asked him.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me too." He replied. "Brooke, I know we said we were going to work on our marriage and do the therapy. But I don't want to rush you and assume things."

"You're not rushing things. We have spent the night together the last few nights." She smiled. "So, you staying over or coming in isn't rushing things."

"Brooke, I know we have court ordered therapy but I want to call off the divorce. I was hoping you would withdraw the divorce papers since you filed them first."

"Let's go inside and talk about this." She said to him. They got out and headed into the house.

"Brooke, I'm not saying everything is fine because we still have some work to do. I just think it would be good to withdraw the divorce papers."

"You still want the therapy right?"

"Yes. I still think therapy will be good for us."

"The divorce is on hold right now. The judge wants us to complete the therapy and then see where things are." She looked at him. "Wade, I do love you and I want us to work on our marriage but you broke my trust and you haven't earned it back yet. I can't withdraw those papers until we do the therapy. I have to know I can trust you. And with Kelly possibly having your baby, I think it's right to just let things be for now. Once we do therapy and then see the judge we can go from there. I hope you understand where I'm coming from."

Wade nodded. "I do. Just know I love you."

"I know you love me. And I love you. So much. Even with everything, I still love you and I want our marriage and our family." She leaned in and kissed him. "So, are you going to stay the night or head back to the house? The choice is yours. No pressure or anything. I know you have work tomorrow and see if Jay will buy you out or what? I'm so happy that you're going to take over my dad's company. It means a lot to me and I know to my dad."

"I'm glad to do it. And I would like nothing more than to spend the night wrapped in your arms." She smiled and kissed him.

'Then take me to bed." She whispered to him. He picked her up and headed to the bedroom.

"So, I was shock about your dad's announcement." Drew said to his wife as they walked in the house.

"Why? He's always liked you."

"Yeah but it's a big thing. Him retiring. I mean did you think your dad would ever retire?"

She laughed. "No. I never thought dad would retire. But I'm glad. I know he wants more time with Jan and more time with the kids. And I know Sophia and Emma will be happy."

"Yeah. I was shocked that your dad wants Wade too. After everything with him and Brooke."

"I think that if Brooke wasn't trying to work it out with Wade, dad might not have asked him but dad has always liked Wade. He was, of course, angry when Wade cheated but then we all were."

"I'll say. I never wanted to kill my cousin more than when Brooke came here crying about finding him in bed with Kelly."

"I'm sure people felt that way about us." She said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"There's a big difference love. You and Jay weren't happy. Brooke and Wade were. And I don't regret for one second that we're together. Because I love you more than anything in this world and our Sophia."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him. "So let's take advantage of this alone time." He smiled and took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

JR sat in the living room watching the girls play. He had thought long and hard about his retirement plan. He wanted to make sure his company was taken care of. He had thought about who he wanted to take over. He didn't have any sons only daughters. And he knew the girls had no interest in running his business. He then thought about his sons-in-laws. He knew they would be the perfect choice. He was unsure if Wade would take him up on the offer since Wade had his own company but with the affair and the fact that Wade and Brooke were trying to work out their marriage, he would be more incline to leave. He just hoped that they could work things out.

Jay and Kelly laid in his bed in his apartment going over their plan. Jay was determined to stop at nothing to make Wade pay for the destruction of his marriage.

"So, you get the plan." He said to her.

"Yes. I go over to his house and tell him I want to talk about the baby. I drug him into bed and you will make sure his wife catches us and she will think the affair is started again."

"Yes and then she will not take him back again."

"When do I do this?"

"Let's make it a week or so. Give them time to get to therapy and talk about the affair there as I know they will. Then we set it up and she believes he's back to cheating. And that will end their marriage." She nodded. He flipped over and was on top of her again. "Now, let not talk about this anymore."

She nodded and kissed him. Once this was all over with Wade, she could be with Jay only. And that was what she wanted.

Wade looked over at Brooke as she slept. He wasn't really looking forward to therapy tomorrow. He didn't want the progress that he and Brooke had made to be undone. He knew he made the mistake and he was to blame for what happen with their marriage. But he was working hard to make it up to Brooke and to Emma. He loved his wife and daughter so much. How could he hurt them like he had and for someone like Kelly. He then thought about the possibly that she was pregnant with his baby. That was the last thing in world he wanted.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Brooke smiled the next morning when she felt Wade's lips on her cheek. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" She said to him.

"I'm getting ready to." He smiled. "I just wanted to spend some more time with you."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "You should head to work and talk to Jay about the business. I'm sure my dad is ready for you to take over."

"Right. I will see you at therapy at four."

"Did you get the therapist changed?"

"I did. Dr. Lawler comes highly recommended."

"Great. I will meet you at his office at four."

"Okay." He kissed her and headed out to the office. He wanted to talk to Jay about buying him out. He was actually looking forward to taking over JR's company. Ross Oil was one of the top oil company in Texas and the United States. It was definitely a step up from his company.

He arrived at his office and headed to Jay's office. He sighed when he saw Kelly at her desk. He walked past her and into Jay's office. "We need to talk."

"Alright."

"Buy me out."

"What?"

"Buy me out of the business."

"Why do you want me to buy you out? We build this together."

"I know that but I want you to buy me out."

"Is this because of your wife? And your affair with Kelly?"

"A little. I just don't want to work with Kelly at all. And I got a great job offer. It's a wonderful opportunity. So I would like you to buy me out. If you don't want to, then I will find another buyer. The point is I'm not staying here. I'm leaving one way or the other. So are you going to buy me out?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah. So where is this job?"

"Brooke's dad is retiring and has asked Drew and I to take over for him. I'll be gone from here by the end of the week."

"You're taking over Ross Oil?" Jay asked him.

"Yes. So, I will contact my lawyer and let him draw up the papers for you to buy me out." He said getting up. "Oh, I will be leaving early. I have a therapy session."

"You're seeing a therapist?"

"Marriage counselor actually. Court ordered. I think it'll be good for us."

"Great. So things are definitely done with Kelly? You don't want to keep her on the side?"

"That's over. I have no interest in Kelly. I want my marriage and Brooke." He walked to the door. "I will have the papers in day or so."

"Okay." Jay said as he walked out. This definitely didn't go with his plan. He had hoped Kelly could use the fact that she still worked there to seduce Wade back into her bed and the baby would just add to it. Now, Wade was leaving to take over another business. He would have to rethink it. He knew he couldn't stall Wade. He would just find another buyer who would buy him out. So, he would buy him out and rework the baby plan.

Wade smiled as he settled into his office for the day. Things were going to work out great for him and Brooke. He'd be free of Kelly and they could start rebuilding their marriage and their lives together.

Brooke arrived at the therapist's office fifteen minutes before the time. She was nervous but glad about the therapy. She and Wade could talk about everything that was wrong in their marriage and do it without repercussions. They could do open and honest and really get to the root of the problem. Then they could fix it and their marriage. And that was what she wanted. She wanted her husband and their family.

She sat there and filed out the paperwork waiting on Wade to come. It got closer to four and she wondered what was keeping him.

"Sorry I'm late." She heard from beside her. She turned to see Wade there.

"Where were you?"

"Jay had some things to discuss with me about the buy out." He said sitting down. Right before he was going to leave for therapy, Jay had came into his office and wanted to talk about the buy out. And no matter how much Wade tried to leave, Jay kept talking. "I'm actually glad I won't be working with him soon."

"I am too." She smiled as their name was called. They walked into the office and took a seat on the sofa in the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barrett, I'm Doctor Jerry Lawler." He said when he walked into the room. "I understand you're here because you were ordered by the court."

"Yes we were." Brooke replied.

"I see where you, Mrs. Barrett filed for divorce based on your husband having an affair. Is that right?"

"Yes, I did." She replied.

"Okay, well let's talk about things. Why don't we start with what exactly happened to cause the break down of your marriage?" He got out his note pad. "So, Brooke, why don't you go first?"

"Okay. I didn't realize anything was wrong in our marriage until I came home from visiting relatives and found my husband in bed with his assistant." She replied. "But if I look back now, I guess it probably started after our daughter was born."

"Alright" He said making the notes. "Wade, what do you think cause the break down of your marriage?"

"I would agree. We used to have all the time in the world for each other. But after Emma was born, we never seemed to have quality time together."

"Why not?"

"I was busy getting use to being a new mom. Wade was working a lot. We just drifted apart I guess."

Jerry made some notes on the pad. "Okay, Wade, did you resent how much time Brooke spent with Emma? Did you feel your wife put your daughter above you?" He looked at both. "Guys, you're free to speak your mind in here with no repercussions. That's the point of therapy. I want you to be able to express your feelings about everything and not worry about the other person getting angry. We are here to see if there is something worth saving in your marriage. So Wade please answer the question."

"I never resented the time she spent with Emma. But I do feel she put her ahead of me. She would never let anyone else watch her for us or anything."

"Brooke, do you have something to say to this?"

Brooke sat there for a minute. His words sinking in. "I never realize he felt like that. I know I put Emma first but she's my child. And maybe I was over protective but I'm a first time mom. I worried about and I still worry about her. She's my baby."

"Alright. Wade, Brooke, I think you're right that things changed for you both when your daughter was born and that happens with new parents. But I don't believe it was just your daughter's birth. There has to be more." He said as he made some notes. "I think we have a good starting point. Your daughter's birth changed the dynamic of your relationship. You weren't just a couple. You were parents. While I think your daughter's birth lead to the affair. I think there are deeper issues at work. So, I want us to stop here for today and we will pick up on Friday. The court would like you have two appointments a week. I was thinking Monday and Friday. Does that work for you?"

"Yes." Wade replied.

"Okay. We will meet again on Friday and we will explore more things in your relationship."

Both Wade and Brooke agreed and headed out. Both thinking about the session. If Emma was just what pushed Wade into the affair then what were the issues that were there?

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jay thought about how he could still get back at them. All of them. And then it came to him. He'd send someone after Brooke too. He smiled as he picked up the phone and dialed the number. He knew he still had a thing for Brooke. Hopefully with him and Kelly working on it, he would break Wade's marriage permanently and then he would work on his plan for Brianne and Drew.

"Hello." He heard on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Randy my friend."

"Jay, long time no talk." Randy replied. "What can I do for you?"

"It's really what I can help you with."

"And what might that be?"

"Brooke Ross." Jay replied.

"Last I heard, Brooke wasn't Brooke Ross but Brooke Barrett. She married that Brit."

"But he cheated on her. She's vulnerable right now."

"Are they separated? Divorced?"

"No, they're still married."

"Then how is she vulnerable?"

"Because the trust in their marriage is shaky at best. He cheated. All you have to do is swoop in."

"If they're still married, I don't know what I can do."

"Randy, I'm working on breaking Wade's marriage up. I already put the plan in order by having his assistant seduce him. That's who he cheated with. Now Kelly is telling him she's pregnant with his baby. That just drives a further wedge in between them. Now, you can swoop in. It's perfect."

"You seriously want me to swoop in on her?"

"Don't you still want her?" Jay asked.

"Yes. I love her even thought it's been over three years since she and I were together. Until she dumped me for that Brit."

"Then you can break up her marriage. Then have her for yourself."

"You still haven't forgiven them have you?"

"No. She made me look like a fool when I caught them in bed together. She had been screwing around behind my back for months with that man." He replied. "It's Wade's fault. If he hadn't introduced her to him, none of this would have happened. So I'm going to ruin his marriage now and he will know what it's like."

"What about Brianne and Drew?"

"I've got something in store for them too." He laughed. "So, are you in?"

Randy thought for a minute. "Yeah I'm in. So what do I need to do?"

"Well, Kelly is playing up her pregnancy to him. So, you just need to randomly bump into Brooke and get to talking. Talk about everything going on in your lives. Then start showing up randomly. It will put a strain on her marriage and when Kelly manages to seduce Wade back into her bed, it will be easy for you to get Brooke into yours."

"Alright. I will bump into her and start this thing."

"Great. And we will all get what we want." Jay said hanging up. He smiled. Now he just had to get his plan for Brianne and Drew started.

After therapy, Wade headed to the house while Brooke headed to picked Emma. Once she had her, she headed home. She wished she and Wade were in the same house but she wasn't ready for that yet. And the therapist agreed.

Wade was shocked when he got home and Kelly was waiting. "What do you want, Kelly?"

"Well hello to you too. I just figured you would want to know about my doctor's appointment."

He sighed. "Fine. Come in." he said opening the door.

She smiled and looked around when she walked in. "I haven't been here in a while. Not since Brooke came home and found us in bed together."

"Well lets get this over with. What'd the doctor say?"

"Me and the baby are fine." She smiled.

"Do you have proof that you went? That you're really pregnant?" He asked her.

"Yes." She got out the paperwork that Jay had paid a doctor to fake for her using someone else's file. "Here is the positive pregnancy test and the ultrasound photo. As you can see for how far long I am, you're the father."

"It just says you conceived when we were together. It doesn't prove it's mine. You could have easily been screwing around on me." He said handing it back to her. "I still want a DNA test proving it's my baby."

"Fine." She replied. "So, since you know I'm actually pregnant, I assume you will be more involved now. Maybe we can pick up from where we left off. You don't need Brooke or Emma. You have me and our baby. We can be together."

"That's never going to happen."

"Why not? You don't need them anymore. I can be all you need." She said seductively and moved closer to him.

"No. All I need and want is my wife and daughter." He walked over to the door and opened it. "I want a DNA test proving it's my baby. If it is my baby, then we can work out a custody agreement. But no matter what, I won't be with you. I want my marriage and my family."

She sighed and walked out. This wasn't going like they had hoped. Wade just wasn't biting again. She had managed to seduce him before but now everything she had tried before wasn't working. She pulled out her phone and called Jay.

"Don't worry. I have another plan in mind for them. You just keep using that baby."

"Alright. You just keep paying that doctor and help me fake it."

"I will. Now, head home." She sighed and hung up. She wanted this whole thing over with. She just wanted to marry a rich man and never have to work again.

Wade sighed as he picked up the phone. He knew he had to call Brooke and tell her that Kelly was indeed pregnant.

"Hey, you." She said when she picked up.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Kelly was here and she showed me the stuff from the doctor. She is pregnant." He sighed. "I told her I want a DNA test to prove it's mine."

"Well, I guess we will have to wait and see if you're the father."

"Brooke, if I am. I don't want her. I want you and I to be together and I can work out some kind of custody agreement with her."

Brooke sighed. "Let's just take this one thing at a time."

"Brooke, promise me this won't derail the progress we've made so far."

"We can't pretend this isn't happening. You might be having a baby with her. We have to deal with that."

"I know but I don't want her. And I don't want this to mess up the progress we have made in putting our marriage back together."

"I can't promise it won't mess it up. The only thing I can promise is that we will deal with things as they come. We waited until the DNA test and we can decide from there."

"I love you Brooke. That doesn't change even if she is pregnant with my baby. You, me and Emma are a family."

"I love you too. Let's just take this a little at a time. We will discuss all of this in therapy. I have to go. Emma is ready for a bath."

"I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She said before hanging up.

Wade sighed after the call. He regretted so much that he had fallen for Kelly's seduction and started the affair with her. When Brooke caught him in bed with Kelly, he knew it was seemingly the end of his marriage. But it didn't take long for him to realize that he loved Brooke and Emma. He wanted them and not Kelly. He never imagined Kelly would get pregnant. Now the affair might cost him his marriage after all.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Brianne smiled as she watched Drew and Sophia playing. He was an excellent father and a great husband. She didn't regret leaving Jay for Drew. She and Jay were just not right for each other. She heard her phone and saw it was Brooke.

"Hey, sis. What's up?"

"Wade just called me and Kelly is pregnant. He saw the stuff from the doctor."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Brooke sighed. "Having the affair is one thing but having a baby with her. That's something else. I want to make this work with him. But how can I when for the rest of my life, I will see this child that my husband fathered with his mistress. That child will always be a reminder that he cheated on me. How can I deal with that?"

"If you love him, you'll remember that that baby is a part of him and you'll love it despite who his mama is."

Brooke sighed. "As much as I love him, I don't know I can. Anyway, I just wanted to call and let you know what was going on."

"Brooke, don't let this ruin the progress you have made on your marriage. You love him. And despite the fact that you think you can't, I know you can love that baby despite the fact that Kelly is the mother. And you can because you are a loving and caring person."

"Thanks. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright. Tomorrow." Brianne said as she hung up. She looked at Drew. "Your brother in law is an idiot."

"What's going on?" He asked her as he put Sophia down.

"Wade called Brooke and told her that Kelly showed him the stuff from the doctors. She's pregnant."

"But are we sure it's Wade's?"

"I don't think there was a DNA test yet but I'm guessing the odds are good that it is."

"Is Brooke okay?"

"She's not sure. She doesn't know if she can deal with a baby. It's one thing to know your husband cheated on you with someone. But it's another thing to see proof of that everyday or every week. To know that he shares a child with her. That he will see her every time he goes to pick up the child. That she will wonder if he's still cheating on her when he does."

"I can understand that." Drew said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I still can't believe he cheated on her."

"He said it was because she was so focus on being a mom that he felt neglected." Brianne said to him. "But you didn't cheat on me when Sophia was born. I was paying her more attention."

"I would never cheat on you and I can't fault you for making our child your top priority. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Drew replied.

"So, why did Wade cheat? Did he ever give you a real reason?" She asked. "I know you aren't suppose to break guy code but this is my sister's marriage.

"He said there seemed to be no spark left in their relationship. Every time he'd try to do something romantic for her, she'd resist it and want to stay home with Emma. He'd try to get her in the mood to make love and she'd resist him and pull away. He thought she didn't find him attractive anymore."

"Did he ever think it might have been the other way around?" She said to him. "That Brooke thought he wasn't attracted to her. Or that she wasn't attractive for him anymore. She's just had a baby and had some baby weight from it. She was insecure about her looks." She sighed. "She went to the office one day to see him and to let everyone meet Emma. She saw his assistant. She was a perky, blonde, young, thin woman. Everything Brooke wasn't at the moment. It made her very insecure."

"Did you ever feel insecure around me?"

"A little. But you showed me every day that you thought I was beautiful. I could always see it in your eyes."

"And you were." He smiled and kissed her. "So, do you think they can work it out? Especially with Kelly being pregnant. Can they save their marriage?"

"I really hope so. I hate seeing her in so much pain." Drew wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you do love. And that's because you're so kind and caring." he kissed her again.

"You know...Sophia is due for a nap. How about I put her down and meet you in our room in a few minutes?" He smiled and kissed her. He headed upstairs while she got Sophia and took her upstairs. Once she was down, she headed into her bedroom and spent the time locked away with her husband.

Brooke sat in the house going over some things that her lawyer had sent over. It was pertaining to the divorce. It was just a copy of things. Nothing would or could be final until their court order therapy was over. She looked over the papers sighed. She didn't want a divorce but could she really deal with a child that would always remind her that Wade cheated on her. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Randy? What are you doing here and how did you even know where I was?" She asked when she opened the door and saw her ex standing there.

"I was looking at houses in the neighborhood and thought I saw your car." He replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She said stepping aside and letting him.

"So, how have you been?"

"I'm fine. How about you? Married? Kids?"

"I'm good and no to both. So, I heard you got married to the Brit you left me for."

"I didn't leave you for him. We broke up before I started dating him. I'm not a cheater you know. And I would never cheat."

"Whoa, okay." He said to her. "I didn't say you cheated on me. I said you left me for him. You wanted to date him so you broke up with me."

"You weren't happy in our relationship. I saw how you looked at what's her name. The Barbie with the big boobs. You wanted to sleep with her. And I wasn't going to stand in your way. So we ended it and from what I heard, you wasted no time in getting into bed with her."

"People make mistakes Brooke. All the time. Maybe the Brit was yours."

"I don't think that." She replied. "I love Wade and yes he made a mistake when he slept with Kelly." She said before she realized it.

"He cheated on you?" He asked. "I never would have guessed."

"He made a mistake but we are working it out."

"Why would you want to work it out? He's a cheater. And they never changed."

"We're going to marriage counseling and we are working things out. We owe it to our daughter. Even with Kelly pregnant."

"She's pregnant too?" Randy asked. "And you want to stay with that type of man why?"

Brooke looked at him when he said that. She had no idea why she was telling Randy everything. Maybe she need to talk to someone who wasn't really involved with things. Maybe it would help her.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

An hour later, Brooke and Randy were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. They had talked and caught up on each other's life.

"I never thought you would stay someone that would do that to you." Randy said as they sat there.

"I love him and I want to work this out. But it's hard with her being pregnant. Can I really be okay with that?"

"I don't know. Only you can know that." He said as Emma started crying. "Is that your daughter?"

"Yeah." She smiled and got up and went to get her. She walked back into the kitchen with Emma in her arms. "This is Emma."

"She's beautiful and she looks just like you." He smiled and got up and walked over to them. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." She said handing Emma to him.

He smiled at the baby. "Hey sweetie. She's precious."

"Thank." Brooke smiled.

"She looks just like you. I mean really."

"Thanks. But she has some of Wade in her too."

"Yeah." He said as Emma reached for her mom. "I think she wants mommy."

Brooke took Emma from him. "I need to put her down for the night."

"Sure." He said getting up. "Can I call you or come see you? Or I can wait until you're done."

"I don't know how long it might take."

"Alright. Well here is my number and maybe we will be neighbors soon." He smiled and handed her his card. "Do you mind if I call you? It might be good to have someone to talk to."

"I guess you can call me."

"Great. See you later." He looked at Emma. "Nice to meet you little one." he smiled at Brooke and walked out. Randy sighed to himself and smiled. This was working out better than he'd expected. And soon, he'd have Brooke back in bed.

The next day Wade headed to the office. He and Jay were going to draw up the papers with the lawyer for Jay to buy him out. Jay smiled when he saw Wade come in. He knew Randy had gone to see Brooke the night before. Now he just had to make sure Wade found out about it.

"Wade, my friend. How's it going?"

"I'm doing well actually. Brooke and I have another counseling session this afternoon and I want to get this wrapped up and get my office packed before I head to see her."

"She's a popular girl these days. You know I was having breakfast with my friend Randy this morning and he said that he talked to Brooke last night. Had coffee with her I think he said."

"Randy?" Wade replied. He knew the name Randy but he was trying to place it.

"Randy Orton. Brooke's ex. They were dating before I introduced you guys." Jay said to him. He smiled within. "They were pretty serious."

"But they broke up and she married me. I'm sure they are just friends." Wade replied to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are." He smiled within. He knew the doubt was placed in Wade's mind and that was a major win for his plan. "Well, if you have the papers, I will sign and give you the check that buys you out."

"They're right here but we need a witness." Wade replied.

Jay pressed a button and asked Kelly to come in. "I'm sure Kelly will do." Jay said. He looked at her. "I need you witness that Wade and I are officially dissolving our partnership in the company." Kelly nodded and signed the papers and walked back out of the office. "Well that's it then." Jay said as he signed.

"Yes." Wade said signing the papers. "I will have my office packed up today and that's it."

"I'm sure we will still see each other."

"I don't know if we will. I mean I'm going to be busy with the new company and Brooke and Emma."

"And don't forgot your mistress who is having your baby."

"How could I forget? You keep reminding me. Almost rubbing her in my face."

"I'm just making sure you know your responsibility. Kelly is our employee well was ours. Now she's just mine. But the point is she's an employee. An employee you slept with for four months and now is having your baby. If you don't step up and be there for her, she can sue this company. She can say it was sexual harassment. Or that you seduced her. That you made promises of leaving Brooke for her. I'm only stating the facts." Jay replied.

"I'm well aware of that Jay." Wade said standing up. "I'm waiting until the paternity test show if I'm the father. And if it does, I will be there for my child but I'm married and I'm going to stay married to Brooke." He walked out before more was said.

Jay sighed. He had made some progress with placing doubt in Wade's mind about Brooke and Randy. He only hoped it worked.

Brianne was standing in the check out line with Sophia in the cart. She looked away for just a second and when she looked back up, Sophia was gone

"Sophia!" She yelled. She looked around and tried to locate her daughter. She ran to the check out and told the girl who called her manager over. "You have to stop anyone going out. My daughter is missing."

"Calm down, Ma'am." He said as he walked to the PA system and said Code Adam over it. It alerted every employee to a missing child. "We will stop anyone."

Brianne tried to hold in her tears. Who would take her daughter? "The police are on their way."

"I have to call my husband." She said as the tears started. She dialed Drew's number and told him what happened. "I can't believe this. Who would take my daughter?"

Drew hung up the phone and headed out. He couldn't believe someone had taken his daughter.

Jay looked up as Eve walked in with the little girl. "You didn't hurt her did you?"

"Of course not." Eve replied. "See. She's fine."

"Good. I just have to keep her long enough for Drew to blame Brianne for not watching her closer and it will cause issues in their marriage. But the little girl is not to be harmed."

"I would never hurt a child. She's precious."

"Yeah. She should have been mine." He said looking at the baby. "She's really quite beautiful." He said to her. "Maybe I will just keep her for myself."

"I thought you wanted to use her to make Drew and Brianne pay."

"What could be worse than never seeing your child again?"

"So, you're going to keep her?"

"I just might." He smiled and took the baby from her. "You are a cutie."

He smiled as she didn't seem afraid of him. This would be the ultimate revenge on Brianne and Drew. Drew would blame Brianne for not watching the baby closely and leave her. Then both of them would wonder forever where their child was. And once Kelly and Randy broke apart Wade and Brooke. His revenge on all of them would be complete.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Drew came running into the store. He walked into the manager's office with a couple of police officers. Brianne looked up, tears still streaming down her face and ran over and hugged him. "I am so sorry. I looked away for just a second. And when I looked back, she was gone."

He hugged her and looked at the police officer. "Any sign of my daughter? I mean how did she get out of the store? Don't you people have Code Adams?"

"Mr. McIntyre, I promise you as soon as we were notified, we alerted Code Adam." The manager said to him.

"She's just a baby? Who would want to hurt her?" Brianne sobbed

"I don't know." Drew said comforting his wife.

"Mr. McIntyre, we have an Amber Alert out for your daughter. We are following every lead and we will find her."

Drew nodded and turned to Brianne. "What exactly happened? Tell me everything."

"We were headed toward the check out and I looked away for a second. I looked back up and she was gone."

"Did you see anyone suspicious? Anyone who was watching you and Sophia?" He asked her. "Someone had to be following you if they were planning to steal her. So did you notice anyone?"

"No one unusual. I saw Eve, one of Jay's secretaries. She said hi and kept on walking. I'm so sorry Drew."

"It's okay." He said comforting her. There had to be something they were missing. He tried to think who might have wanted to take their daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. McIntyre, we have looked through the whole store. We have no signs of your daughter here and we have looked everywhere." The police officer said. "I think you and your wife should go home. We will send an officer with you. The kidnapper might call."

Drew nodded and wrapped his arm around Brianne. "Come on love." He led her out to his car and they were soon on their way home. The police said they would have someone drive her car home.

Once they arrived home, she went into the nursery. Drew sighed and used his cell phone to called Wade. He explained things and Wade said he would be right over. Drew hoped the kidnapper called and they could get their daughter back.

He answered the door a little while later and saw Wade and Brooke standing there. "Where is she?"

"She's up in the nursery."

Brooke handed Emma to Wade and headed upstairs. Wade turned to Drew. "Any news on Sophia?"

"No." Drew said looking at Emma. It made him worry more about his daughter. "I just can't see who would take her? Brianne and I aren't super rich. Yes, Brianne and Brooke's dad has plenty of money. But I don't."

"We will find her. You just have to have faith." Wade said putting Emma in the pack n play. Drew nodded and sat down on the sofa.

Brooke headed into the nursery and saw her sister sitting in the rocker holding one of Sophia's toys. "Hey. I'm not going to ask how you are. Because I know you're not fine"

"Who could have taken her? And why?"

"I don't know." Brooke said walking in and sitting down on the ottoman in front of the rocker. "I guess it could be for ransom. But it's not like you and Drew have a lot of money." Brooke sighed. "I really don't know why someone would take her. But you have to have faith that she will be found."

"She must be so scared. I just want my baby back." Brianne sobbed. Brooke moved forward and hugged her sister.

"We will find her." She said as she did.

Jay sat in his house with Eve and Sophia. He saw where there was an Amber Alert for her and the story on the news. He smiled when she saw Drew and Brianne looking upset as they left the grocery store.

"Are you going to keep her here or leave?" Eve asked. "If you're serious about keeping her. You have to leave. You can't raise her here. Someone will know her."

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it. Right now, just keep her entertained and out of sight."

Eve nodded and picked up the baby and headed upstairs. She hoped he had a plan. Once Eve was out of sight, he called Kelly. He had to make sure her part of the plan was ready to go. He wanted that marriage over. With Sophia being taken, that would end Drew and Brianne's marriage. When both marriages failed, then he would have his revenge. Keeping Sophia was merely taking it a step further with Brianne. She had cheated on him and she was the one who needed to pay the most. But she would need a mother. And suddenly the idea came to him. This was his chance to make Brianne come back to him.

Brianne walked downstairs with Brooke. They walked into the living room and saw Wade and Drew sitting down. "Any calls?"

"No." Drew said. "I don't understand. If it's not for ransom, why take her?"

"I don't know." Brianne said sobbing. "This is all my fault. If I had just been watching her more closely..." Drew wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't blame yourself love."

"I do." Brianne replied as she looked over at Wade and Brooke, who was holding Emma. "I looked away from my child and now she's gone. And I don't know who has her. Is she scared? Is she hungry? Does she know how much I love her?"

"She knows you love her. You've never been anything but an exceptional mother." Drew said softly.

"How can you still be here? How can you stand to even look at me?"

"Because I love you. You're my wife."

"But I was the one who lost our daughter. I turned away from our daughter and now she's gone. Why don't you blame me for this?"

"Because it could have happened to either one of us. I know how much you love Sophia. You'd never let anything happen to her on purpose. You need to rest love. Not just for yourself or for Sophia but for our other little one too."

"Other little one?" Brooke asked.

"Oh." Brianne smiled despite things. "I just found out we're expecting again."

"That's great." Brooke smiled and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." She smiled. She looked at Drew. "Alright. I'll go lay down."

"We're going to go and let you guys rest." Brooke said to her. "If you need anything, call me." Brianne nodded and headed upstairs with Drew behind her. Brooke turned to Wade. "We should take Emma home."

He nodded and walked over to the pack n play and got her out. They headed out and soon arrived at Brooke's house.

"I can't believe this." Brooke said as they sat there after eating and putting Emma down for the night. "Who would take Sophia?"

"I don't know." Wade said to her. He looked at the time. "I better head home. It's late and I have an early day at my new job. And I doubt Drew will be coming in." He leaned in and kissed her. "Goodnight, Brooke."

"Goodnight Wade. I love you."

He leaned forward and kissed her again. "I love you too."

She watched as he walked down the walk way to his car and headed out. She sighed once she shut the door. She really did still love him more than anything. And she wanted to cancel the divorce but she couldn't get over the fact that Kelly was having her husband's baby. She wondered if she could.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jay watched the news the next morning and smiled when he saw that Brianne and Drew were suffering. He looked over at Sophia who was playing with Eve. He would have to keep her hidden a little longer.

"What is she doing here?" He heard from the door and saw Kelly standing there.

"Eve is helping me just like you are." He said to her. "You both are helping me get my revenge. Which reminds me. I was thinking about how we could work out you losing the baby. You pick a fight with Brooke and have her push you and you fall. Then you tell Wade that you lost the baby and it was Brooke's fault. He will blame her and that will be the end of them."

"How am I supposed to fake a miscarriage?"

"With the same doctor I paid to fake your pregnancy." He smiled. "We will set it up. You fake a fight and just get her to push you. I know you can push her buttons to make her angry. It will be perfect."

"I don't know about this Jay."

"I have gone through a lot of trouble." He said walking over to her. "I convinced you to seduce Wade into bed and break up his marriage. But you're so stupid, you couldn't keep him interested. Now he thinks you're pregnant and you haven't really used that. So now it's time to have the miscarriage and blame Brooke. I hope you can at least get that right."

She looked over and saw the little girl that Eve had and then looked back up at Jay. She couldn't believe he had actually kidnapped a kid. She nodded and left. When she was home, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, I really need to talk to you. It's important."

"Then come to my house and we will talk."

"I'm on my way." She hung up and headed out.

Wade sighed as he hung up. He couldn't possibly imagine what she wanted. Outside of the supposed baby, they really had nothing to talk about.

Kelly arrived at the house and headed to the front door. She knocked and waited for him to answer.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me" She said when he opened the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

She bowed her head and then looked up at him. "I think it's time you heard the truth."

"What truth?" He asked her. "Are you going to admit that that baby you're carrying isn't mine? That it was all a ploy to try to get me back with you and leave my wife."

"That was the plan but it was all a lie. There is no baby. I'm not really pregnant and I never was. It was all Jay's idea."

"What do you mean? Jay's idea?"

"Jay hired me as your assistant to seduce you into bed. He wanted to break up your marriage because he blames you for ruining his marriage." She sighed. "And I admit I agreed to help him. I wanted a rich husband and that was you. So, I made myself into the perfect assistant and when I noticed things with your wife were strained. I used my assets to seduce you into my bed. And it worked. We had our four month affair."

"Jay set it up and you're not pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant. Jay paid a doctor to say I was."

"So my sister in law's ex husband paid you to seduce me and pretend you were pregnant?"

"Yeah. And there's more. He wanted me to stage a fight with Brooke and get her to push me so I could fake a miscarriage. He thought you'd be so devastated that you'd leave Brooke."

Wade looked at her. He couldn't believe this. "So you're not pregnant?" He just was trying to get his mind around the fact that she wasn't.

"No I'm not." She sighed. "I'm sorry I lied."

"Do you realize what you've done? What you almost did to me and my wife?" Wade said to her. "I can't believe Jay would do this."

Kelly sighed. "He would." She got out her phone and pressed play. Wade listened as Jay went on and on about them ruining his marriage. "There's something else you need to know. When I saw him earlier, he had a little girl with him and Eve was there."

"A little girl? Did you know her?" Wade asked.

Kelly was about to answer when she saw a picture on the mantel above the fireplace. "That's her. The little girl he has." She walked over to the mantel and took down the photo that was of Drew, Brianne and Sophia.

"He has her." Wade looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. He has this little girl." She looked at him. "Who is she?"

"She's my niece. Jay's ex wife's little girl with her husband." Wade said. "I have to call the police and Brianne and Drew. They need to know where she is. They miss her and they are so worried."

"I'm sorry I ever went along with this whole scheme." Kelly said.

"You should be." He said to her as he got his coat. "You almost ruined my marriage and cost me my daughter. I can't believe I fell for your crap. I might have been an easy target because things weren't the best between me and Brooke. But you were the biggest mistake of my life. And now, you're coming with me to see Brianne and Drew and tell them and the police what you know. And you will apologize for everything you did." He grabbed her by the arm and lead her out to his car. Once they were in, he drove toward Brianne and Drew's. He called Brooke on the way and smiled when she met them there. She however was less than thrilled to see the two of them together.

"What the hell is that cheap ass slut doing here? This is a family time not for some cheap blonde slut you fucked and got pregnant."

"Brooke, you don't understand." Wade said to her. "Kelly has something to say."

"What could she have to say that anyone would be interested in?" Brooke looked at him. "Unless you're both here to say you've chose her and you want the divorce."

"Tell her."

"Jay set the whole thing up. I'm not pregnant and I never was. I was going to go along with it but when I saw the little girl..."

"What little girl?" Brooke asked.

"Kelly said Jay had Sophia."

"And you believe this whore." Brooke said.

"Brooke, even if she's lying, we should follow up." Wade said walking over to her. "Let's talk to Brianne and Drew and go from there."

"Fine." Brooke said as she carried Emma into the house with Wade and Kelly behind her.

"Brooke? What's going on?" Brianne asked when she saw her.

"My husband's mistress says your ex husband kidnapped Sophia."

"What?" Drew asked.

"Kelly said she saw Jay with Sophia." Wade repeated.

"And you believe her?" Brianne asked Wade and Brooke. "You believe the same tramp who almost broke up your marriage?"

Kelly sighed. "Look I realize you all hate me for sleeping with Wade. But I didn't' do that alone. Wade was in that bed too. He wanted to be there or he wouldn't have been. I'm sorry about lying about being pregnant. But I'm not lying about this. Jay has Sophia. He set everything up. He hired me to seduce Wade into my bed and then told me to lie about being pregnant when Wade went back to Brooke. But you have to believe me about this."

Drew looked from her to everyone else. "We have to follow up on this. I want my daughter back and if Jay has her, then I want him to pay. So, we have to at least follow this up and see if he does have Sophia."

"But why would he take her or pay Kelly to break up Brooke and Wade?"

"Because he blamed Wade for your marriage ending." Kelly said. "He said that if Wade hadn't introduced you to Drew, you wouldn't have divorced him. He wanted Wade to pay and he though the best way to was ruin his marriage. He hated you for leaving him. And he said he couldn't think of a better way to punish you than to take your child."

"I just want my baby back." Brianne said with tears in her eyes. Drew pulled her into his arms.

"We will find her." He said. "I'm going to call the police and tell them this." He turned to Kelly. "I hope you're being truthful." He picked up the phone and dialed the police. They said they were on their way over. He hoped this was the lead they were waiting for.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A knock at the door got everyone's attention. Brooke answered it and looked a little confused to see Randy there. "Randy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and check on Brianne and see if there is any news on Sophia." He said walking in.

"Well...Kelly, the woman who slept with my husband says that Jay has her."

Randy stood there for a minute. He hoped she was lying. He hadn't signed on for kidnapping of a child. "Jay has Sophia?"

"That's what Kelly says." Brooke said with distain. "But you have to take that with a grain of salt. Because she isn't the most truthful person. A home wrecking slut. Yeah she is that."

"Let me stop by there and see what I can find out. He'll talk to me. He trusts me."

"What?" Brooke asked.

"You know Jay and I grew up together. Let me go see him and find out. Alright?"

"Okay." Brianne answered. "Please find out if he really has my baby." Randy nodded and headed out. If Jay had Sophia, then he was going to tell them and help get her back.

"I'm going to go." Kelly said to them.

"No, you need to stay and speak with the police." Drew said to her. "Why don't you wait in the living room?" Kelly nodded and walked that way.

"Do you believe her?" Brianne asked Wade.

"I don't know. But why would she lie about this?"

"Because it's what she does." Brooke said heading upstairs. She wanted to be far away from Kelly.

"You should go talk to her." Wade nodded and headed upstairs after his wife.

He walked in the guest room and found her sitting on the bed. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Are you ever going to get over my mistake?" He said bluntly. "I have no other way to say but like that."

"I'm trying Wade. I really am trying." She replied with a sigh. "I want nothing more than for you and me and Emma to be a family again. For you and me to have a good marriage again. But do you know how hard it is when your mistress keeps showing up? I can't forget the hurt I felt when I walked in our bedroom and found you in bed with her. You, in the bed we shared, with another woman." She sighed again. "I meant what I've been saying. I want our marriage and you. And I'm trying to get over this. But it isn't easy."

"This entire thing hasn't been easy on any of us. And I know that's my fault. But I really think she's trying to do some good this time." He looked at her and took her hand in his. "I really think she is. And all of that is done."

She sighed. "Maybe she is." She replied. "Alright. Let's go back downstairs."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Brooke. There isn't anyone else. And I will never make the same mistake again. And I will regret it forever."

"I know." She sighed. "Let's focus on Sophia." He nodded and they headed downstairs.

Brooke walked over to her sister and wrapped her in a hug. "It'll be okay. We'll find Sophia."

"I hope so. I'm so worried." She said to her. "I can't help but wonder if, whoever has her, is taking care of her. Playing with her and making sure she has food."

"I'm sure she's being taken care of." She replied. She really hoped she was right.

Randy arrived at Jay's and knocked on the door. He hoped Kelly was wrong but if she wasn't, he would bring Sophia back to where she belonged. Jay answered the door and he could hear a baby crying in the back.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"We're in this together. I wanted to come by and give you an update."

"Did you bed Brooke and break up her marriage?"

"I'm working on it. What's with the baby?"

"Oh, that's my assistant Eve's daughter. Her apartment is getting exterminated so she's staying here." Jay said to him.

"Alright" Randy said to him. "I'm working on Brooke. Right now, she's worried sick about her niece."

"Something happen to her niece?"

"Yes." He replied. "Someone kidnapped the baby from the grocery store. Brooke, Brianne, everyone is worried sick about Sophia. They want her home"

"How unfortunate for them."

"Cut the bullshit Jay. Just give me Sophia and let me take her back."

"And how will you explain that you have her?" He replied. "They will think you took her."

"I will tell them you took her."

"Then I can't help you. Plus I don't have the little girl."

"I know you do. I hear the baby back there and I doubt she's your assistant's child." Randy said to him. "Just give them their daughter back. How can you use a child? If you don't give her to me willingly, I'm calling the cops."

"And I can place blame on you too."

Randy grabbed Jay by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Listen and you listen good. Give me that baby so I can return her to where she belongs. You know what I can do Jay. Give me that baby."

Jay looked into Randy's eyes and noticed they were cold. "Eve!"

"What?" She said walking in with Sophia in her arms.

"Give Randy here Sophia."

"Why? I thought we were keeping her."

"No, give him the baby." Eve nodded and walked over to Randy. She handed him Sophia.

"Thank you." He said walking out with her in his arms. He put her in the car and quickly drove to Drew and Brianne. He called the police on the way and told him that Jay had kidnapped her. He pulled into the driveway and got out with Sophia. Brianne looked out the window and then ran to the front door and hugged her.

"Oh my sweet baby girl." Brianne said taking her from Randy and holding her close. She looked her over. "Where did you find her?"

"Jay had her." He said as Drew, Wade, Brooke, Kelly and the police came to the door. "He tried to tell me he didn't have her but I heard a baby crying. I told him to give me the baby. Finally he did. His assistant Eve was the one keeping her."

Brianne smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much for finding her for me."

"Mr. Orton, we would like to question you." The officer said to him.

"Alright." He followed him into the living room.

Drew walked over to Brianne and Sophia and hugged them. "I'm so glad she's safe."

"Me too." Brianne replied. "I can't believe Jay took her."

"I know." Drew replied. He wanted to kill Drew for taking Sophia.

Wade looked at Kelly. "I guess you were right about Jay."

"I'm sorry he took her."

"Are you sorry about everything you did?" Brooke asked walking in the living room.

"Yes. I am."

"Good." Brooke replied.

Wade sighed and looked at Kelly. "You should go Kelly. And this will probably be the last time we see you and I think that's best."

"I really am sorry I played into his hands. I thought I would get a rich husband out of this one way or the other." She said before walking out.

Brooke looked at Brianne and Drew with Sophia. She was so grateful that everything worked and that they had their daughter back. And they had Randy to thank. Now they just had to make sure that Jay got what he deserved for taking her.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy stood in the living room giving his statement to the cops. He told them everything he had seen and they were sending a patrol car to pick up Jay and Eve. He looked as Drew and Brianne hugged their daughter. He was happy that he was able to help. He looked at Wade and Brooke. He realized that he had probably lost his chance with her. She was obviously committed to her marriage. He looked over at Kelly as she was leaving. She pretty much lost too by going along with Jay's scheme.

"Well that's everything Mr. Orton." The officer said to him.

"Alright." Randy said walking over to Brianne and Drew. "I'm glad Sophia is safe."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." He said before walking over to Brooke and Wade. "Brooke, I'm going to go. I'm glad everything worked out."

Brooke nodded. "Thank you again Randy. For everything."

"I'm glad it all worked out." He said as he stepped forward to hug her. "If this marriage doesn't work out, call me." He whispered her. He pulled away and walked out.

Brooke looked Brianne and Drew. "I'm going to head home since Sophia is home. If you need anything, let me know." Brianne nodded. She turned to Wade. "Are you staying?"

"I was hoping to spend some time with you and Emma."

"We would love that." She replied. "I'll get Emma." She walked into the living room and picked her up.

Wade sighed as she walked into the living room. He hoped all of this didn't derail the progress they had made. He could see that Kelly being there and helping with Sophia hadn't been the best thing. But he hoped she realized that Kelly was just helping with Sophia and nothing more. They said goodbye to Brianne, Drew and Sophia and headed to the rental house. Once they were there, she put Emma in the nursery and headed back downstairs.

"Brooke, we need to talk."

"I know." She said as they sat down.

"We can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this." He sighed. "I can't apologize more than I have. I'm sorry about having the affair with Kelly. I'm sorry I fell for her seduction and ruined things. I'm sorry I hurt you. I have never been more sorry about anything in my life than I am about that affair." He looked at her. "Brooke, if you can't really forgive me for the affair then there is no point in trying to make this work. I can't take it being brought up all the time."

"I'm trying to get over it. I really am." She said to him. "But it hurt so much. You betrayed my trust and our marriage vows. And I had to walk in on you and her in OUR bed together. Do you know how much that hurt?" She walked over to the fireplace mantel. "I loved you so much and to see you with someone else was so hard. And then it was like she was always there. I want to move on from this. And I'm working on it."

"You're never going to forgive me are you?"

"Yes I am." she replied. "I know I can forgive you. It just won't happen overnight. We're working through this with counseling." She sighed. "Wade, if you can't give me time, then you're right there is no point. I love you and I want our marriage. But you have realize we don't have trust anymore and we have to get that back."

"Right. Well I'll leave you to call Randy over. I've done everything I can to prove how much I want us and how much I love you. But you do what you want." He said as he walked to the door.

"Wait." She said to him. "Randy is a friend nothing more. I've told you that I want our marriage and I love you. You are what I want. Do you not believe that? That I love you. I know you've done everything I have asked to prove how much you want us. And I told you I could forgive you. But if you don't believe that. If you don't believe I love you and I want us, then what are we doing. I'm tired of going over this again and again. I thought you understood that I was working to forgive you." She sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not doing this on your time table. Maybe we should let the divorce go through since it's obviously what you want. With Kelly out of the picture, we can come with a custody agreement on Emma. Just know I love you and I always will. There will never be anyone else for me." She didn't say anything else as she went upstairs.

He shut the door and took the steps two at a time quickly catching up with her and turning her to face him. He leaned and kissed her passionately. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down the bed and pulled away long enough to remove his clothes. He helped her remove hers and he was soon buried deep inside her. They spent the next few hours locked away like that and when they were tired out, she laid there in bed with her head resting on his chest. "I don't want a divorce love. I want this. You, Emma. The life we had before I messed everything up. I need it Brooke. I need you. More than I've ever needed anything in my life."

She leaned up from where she was and kissed him. She pulled away and looked at him. "I don't want the divorce either. I want you and our family. I know I've been punishing you for what happened and I don't want to do that anymore. I love you and I want to put this behind us and start over. We continue with therapy and we withdraw the divorce petition. I think therapy will help us put our marriage back on track." She said. "And Emma and I are ready to move home."

"You're really coming home to me?"

"Yes. But we've got to get a new bed."

He smiled and kissed her. "That's already taken care of. I ordered a new bed a few days ago."

"Good. Then tomorrow we can start to move me and Emma home."

"I can't wait to have my girls back with me."

"We can't wait to be back home." He smiled and kissed her.

The next morning, Wade left to head to work. He was in the process of taking over her dad's business. Brooke had planned to spend the day with Emma moving back to their house. She had called her lawyer and asked him to withdraw the divorce petition but made it clear that she and Wade still wanted to take marriage counseling.

Things were finally coming back together for them and he knew he had to prove to her that he loved her and was ready to recommit to their marriage and life together. He had gotten a call from his lawyer who told him that Brooke had dropped the divorce petition but she requested they still do counseling to which he agreed. He pulled up a jewelry store website on his computer. He wanted to get her something beautiful.

"Someone's happy today." He heard from the doorway. He looked up and saw his assistant Cody standing there. After what happened with Kelly, he felt it was best to have a male assistant.

"My niece is safe and sound and my girls are coming home to me. Life is amazing."

"Sounds like it is." Cody smiled. "Here are your messages and Mr. Ross wants you to meet him in the conference room in an hour."

"Thank you." Wade replied as Cody sat the cup of coffee on the desk and left. He picked up the coffee and headed to the conference room. He walked in and saw JR waiting. "JR. Cody said you wanted to see me."

"I do. Please sit down." Wade nodded and sat down in the chair closest to him. "Wade, as you know I'm giving the company to you and Drew. I have the papers ready to be signed."

"Great."

"Wade, I have something I want to say to you first. I have always been on your side with things. But when you had that affair, you broke my daughter's heart. I want your word that the affair is over and that you and Brooke are staying married."

"We are staying married. I hate that I broke her heart when I had that affair. I regret it so much. But it's over and I will never do that again."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were committed to your family. You are apart of my family and that's why I want you to run this company. I want this company to always be in the hands of family."

"It will be." Wade replied.

"Great. Then sign and you will take over." Wade took the pen and signed the contracts. "Alright. So, on another note, how is the assistant working out?"

"Good. It's different to have a male assistant but I think it's for the best."

"I agree. That's why I hired him." JR said to him. "Now, get back to work."

Wade nodded and headed back to his office. He was glad to be in charge of the company and that he and Brooke were getting back. Life was working out and he hoped it stayed that way.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Brooke was packing up the last of the boxes at the rental house when she suddenly felt dizzy. "Whoa." She said as she sat down on the sofa. She hoped sitting down would make it go away. She looked over at Emma who was sleeping. She felt okay after a few minutes. "That was weird. Must be stress." She shook it off and went back to packing.

"Well, all of the boxes are in the truck." Sheamus said walking in. "I feel like I have helped you move so much lately. I hope this is the last one."

She laughed. "It is. I'm going home to my husband where I belong."

"I happen to agree. Now that he knows what an ass he was for cheating." He replied. "I hope you guys can get back to things."

"We still have some work to do but with counseling, I know we can." She smiled. "Now, I'm going to put Emma in the car and you can follow us to the house."

She put her hand to her head and he put his arms out to steady her. "I don't think so. I'll drive you both home and then you can make an appointment with the doctor to find out what's going on with you."

"It's just stress." She said to him.

"I don't care. I will drive you home and then I'm going to call your husband and he can take you to the doctor." He looked at her as he picked up Emma. "No objections."

"Alright." She said with a sigh. She followed him out to her SUV and they were soon on their way to the house. She called Wade on the way. She told him that Sheamus was driving her and Emma home because she wasn't feeling well. He told her he would meet her at home.

"Alright. Let's get you and Emma inside." Sheamus said when they pulled up to the house.

Brooke smiled when she got Emma out. She was happy to be home. She turned just as a car pulled up. "You got here fast." She said when she saw Wade.

"Well, you said you weren't feeling well and that I should take you to the doctor. I worry about you."

She smiled. "You guys go on to the doctor. I'll stay with Emma."

"Thanks Sheamus." Wade said. "We will be back as soon as we can." He nodded and watched as they headed out. He hoped everything was okay with Brooke.

They arrived at the doctor's office and headed in. "So, what seems to be the trouble?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Well, I got dizzy twice today and I have had a headache for the last few days." Brooke replied.

"Well, I will draw some blood and make sure it's not an infection wearing you down and I will do an exam."

"Okay." Brooke said as the doctor drew some blood. Wade held her hand and drew her attention away so that she wouldn't focus on the needles. The doctor gave the blood to the nurse to take to the lab. The doctor then started to examine her.

"Brooke, do you think you could be pregnant?" Dr. Wilson asked when she was examining her stomach.

Brooke looked at Wade. "I guess it's possible."

"Well I want to do a pelvic exam and ultrasound. And I think the blood work will confirm what I think."

"Alright." Brooke replied.

"Well, it looks like you are indeed pregnant." The doctor said as she did the ultrasound. "About 4 and a half weeks I'd say. Congrats."

Brook looked at the screen. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. And four and half weeks would mean that the baby was conceived the night she and Wade went on that first date to talk about their marriage.

"Is everything healthy?" Wade asked.

"Everything looks good." Dr. Wilson said. "Brooke is healthy and has no history of problems and she had an easy pregnancy with Emma. So I see no reason why this one won't be too."

"When am I due?"

"Early Spring. I'll go get your prescription for Prenatal vitamins and let the two of you talk okay?' Brooke nodded and the doctor walked out. Brooke looked over at Wade who sat there looking at the frozen image of their baby on the screen. He ran his fingers over the image gently and then looked at Brooke smiling. It was the same reaction that he'd had when they'd seen the first ultrasound of Emma. He leaned in and kissed her gently, his hands resting on her stomach.

"I love you so much and I am so sorry that I put all of this in jeopardy before. I never want to forget this moment. It's imprinted on my mind like the moment we found out about Emma, the moment I turned and saw you walking down the aisle toward me, the moment you agreed to be my wife. Those are the moments that matter to me, the moments I will always cherish with everything I am. I know we still have a lot to work on. But knowing that my girls are with me again and that we will be expanding our family, it gives me hope that if we keep working at it, nothing will ever be able to tear us apart again."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too so much. And now we have this little one to look forward too. A new beginning."

He smiled. "A new beginning. This is going to be amazing."

"Do you think Emma is ready to be a big sister?" Brooke replied.

"I think she will be a great big sister." He said before kissing her. "Let's head home and let you rest." She nodded and they headed out to the reception area. They were given the prescriptions and they headed out. Both excited for their upcoming baby.

They got home and he made her go in and sit down on the couch. She smiled when Sheamus came down the stairs with the baby monitor in his hands. "How was Emma?"

"She was an angel." He replied. "So, what did the doctor say? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." She smiled.

"And you should congratulate us." Wade said walking out of the kitchen.

"On what?" Sheamus asked.

"We're having another baby." Wade replied with a smile.

"Well how the hell did that happen?"

"If you don't understand how that happened, I'll have a talk with Kaitlyn." Brooke said with a smile.

"I understand the mechanics of it what I'm asking is how the two of you got to the mechanics in the first place."

"She's a beautiful woman and when we went on our date to talk about our marriage, things happened." Wade said as he kissed Brooke's temple.

"Things happened?" He smiled. "Well I'm glad you guys are having another baby. It's just another step in the right direction."

"I happen to agree." Wade smiled. "Now, my wife needs to rest. So you can go home to Kaitlyn."

"Alright. If you need anything, call me."

"We will. And thanks again for watching Emma."

"Anytime." He said as he walked out.

Wade turned to Brooke. "Upstairs and resting now."

"I'm not on bed rest." She laughed. "I'm fine."

"I want to take care of you. And I want us to renew our vows. Not right away but whenever you feel the time is right. I'll wait as long as I have to to prove that I'm committed to you and our children. I hope it's a boy."

She smiled. "I hope so too. That way we will have one of each. As for the renewing our vows, we aren't there yet. But I know we will be. When the time is right. Right now, we should focus on our children and therapy. The rest will fall in place." Wade nodded and laughed. "What?"

"I just realized you and Brianne are pregnant at the same time again." Brooke laughed too. She was the happiest she had been since she found him and Kelly together. She was ready to move on and start a new chapter in their life with Wade, Emma and the new baby.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Two months later:

Everything was going great for Brooke and Wade. She was just entering her second trimester and was finally getting rid of the morning sickness. She and Wade had continued in therapy after withdrawing the divorce papers and it was really helping. Brooke wasn't focused on his affair anymore. She had really put it behind her. And they were thinking about renewing their vows in a few months when they would celebrate being back together for six months.

She knocked on the door or Brianne and Drew's house and smiled when her sister answered the door with her own visible baby bump. "Hey, sis."

"Hey. Where the hubby?" Brianne asked.

"He and Emma are spending the day together." Brooke said walking in. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good now that I'm in the second trimester." Brooke replied sitting down.

"I know. Morning sickness sucks."

"Yes it does." Brooke smiled. "Can you believe we're pregnant together again?"

"I know. It's surprising." Brianne replied. "I think it's more surprising that you and Wade are expecting another one. I mean just a little while ago, you guys were getting divorced and now you're having a new baby. And thinking about renewing your vows."

"We have come a long way." She smiled. "And I told Wade that when we celebrate that we have been back together for six months, then we can renew our vows. I'm glad he and I worked all this out. I've finally gotten over the whole affair and I'm not bringing it up at all. This is a new start for us. And I know he won't repeat that mistake. Even though Mom is like once a cheater always a cheater."

"She told Drew that the day we got married."

"But it doesn't matter. I love Wade and I know that is behind us. He won't cheat again. We're taking time for each other and I think that will make the difference. Plus he knows I won't forgive a second one and I will take Emma, the new baby and half of everything he has and divorce him."

"Next time you talk to Mom, give her my regards."

"Are you and mom ever going to talk again?" Brooke asked her sister.

"Mom and I have nothing to talk about. She made that clear when I got divorced." Brianne replied. "Besides I have dad."

"I know." Brooke replied. "Mom is not real happy that I'm giving Wade another chance. But I told her I love him and I wasn't going to end my marriage over his mistake. We worked through it and we will soon be getting married again. So, you have to help me plan the renewal ceremony."

"I helped you plan the first one didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." She smiled. "But this renewal ceremony isn't' going to be like the first wedding. This is going to be simple."

"Simple is good."

"I think so too." Brooke smiled. "I just want Wade and myself to recommit to our marriage by saying the vows again. To have a clean slate I guess. To put the affair and everything behind us."

"We need to start with the dress."

"Well, I want simple and it has to accommodate the growing baby bump. But mainly simple."

"Empire waist, minimal beading."

"I was thinking a simple white satin dress with a square neckline and spaghetti straps. I also think maybe have the wedding in a hotel ballroom. We already did the church wedding."

"Sounds good."

"Great. Then we will go shopping and find me the dress." She smiled. "I'm excited as I was for my first wedding."

"Well that was a nice one."

"Thanks." She laughed. "I guess it's just that I'm marrying my soul mate. Even after everything, I still feel that way. I think I always did. I was just angry. But I'm not anymore. I'm happy and in love and can't wait for Wade and I to renew our vows."

"Love is a beautiful thing when it's with the right person."

"Yes, it is." She smiled and looked at her watch. "I have to go and run some errands. We will go shopping in the next few days for the dress. We have a few months before our six month deadline. So we have time."

"Alright. Now get home to your husband." Brooke smiled and hugged her sister and headed out.

She smiled when she pulled into the garage and saw that Wade and Emma were home. She got her stuff out of the trunk and headed inside. "Where's Emma?" She asked when she walked in and found Wade in the living room on the laptop.

"She's asleep. We had a busy day." He replied to her.

She smiled and walked over to him. "So, she's asleep huh?" She moved the laptop and placed it on the coffee table. "Then we should take advantage of that." She kissed him and they were soon making love on the sofa.

"How was your day?" He asked as they laid there afterwards.

"Good. Brianne and I talked for a while."

"About what?"

"Girl stuff." She smiled. "We talked about how our six month reconciliation is coming up."

He smiled and kissed her. "I can't believe it. Six months since we agreed to give our marriage another chance. And I couldn't be happier."

She smiled. "Me either." He leaned down and kissed her passionately and they were soon making love again.

Brianne sat in her kitchen looking over some details for the wedding. "What are you doing?" Drew asked as he walked in.

"I'm doing some research for Wade and Brooke's renewal ceremony."

"I'm so happy for them."

"Me too." She replied. "I was worried after she found him cheating. I knew she loved him but she was so angry that he betrayed her. And I was angry too. But at least it all worked out. They are back together and committed to each other." She looked at him. "Do you ever think about us renewing our vows?'

"I do. I think it would be awesome to renew our vows."

"I'd marry you a thousand times over." She smiled and kissed him.

"So, we have two or three months before this ceremony?"

"Yep. Brooke wants something small since it is a renewal ceremony and they had the big wedding the first time around."

"I'll say. I know Wade will ask me to be his best man again."

"I'm sure he will." She smiled. "And no bachelor party since this is a renewal ceremony and not a first wedding."

"Your dad has Sophia. Why don't we go rest?"

She smiled. "Are you trying to get me into bed?"

"Always." He kissed her and took her hand. They headed up to the bedroom and were soon making love.

Brianne was glad that everything was working out. Brooke and Wade were renewing their vows and having another baby and she and Drew were having one too. Life was good for them all.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The day had finally come for the renewal ceremony. Wade and Brooke decided to have the ceremony outdoors at the country club. Brooke stood in the bride's room looking at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a simple off white dress that showed off her six and half month baby bump.

"You looked beautiful." She heard from the door and turned to see her sister and dad standing there.

"Thanks. I'm nervous but I'm ready." She smiled. "You would think I wouldn't be nervous since Wade and I are already married."

"If he still puts butterflies in your stomach, that's a good sign."

"Yes it is." She smiled. "He still makes my heart race. Every time I see him, it's like I'm falling in love all over again."

"That's beautiful but save it for your vows." She laughed. "Now, let's get you remarried."

She nodded and took her dad's arm. She smiled when she saw Wade waiting at the end of the make shift aisle. She waited for the music to start and watched Brianne walked down the aisle on Drew's arm. The bridal chorus started and she walked down the aisle with her dad. She smiled big as she took Wade's hand and they stood in front of the officiant.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Wade and Brooke recommit themselves to each other and to their family." He said as he started the ceremony. "Wade and Brooke have chosen to write their own recommitment vows. Brooke."

"Wade, this year hasn't been the easiest for us. We have been through ups and downs that I was sure we wouldn't survive. I was sure our marriage was over. But somehow we managed to work our way back to each other. To realize that we still loved each other despite what had happened. I'm happy we managed to that. I love you so much and I'm so happy we are recommitting to each other and our children." She said as she slipped on the platinum wedding band she had slipped on him at their first wedding.

"Wade." The officiant said. "You may say your vows."

"Brooke, the trials we've been through this last year were mostly my fault. And I'm glad we're past that now. I want us to start our lives anew with Emma and our new baby. I love you and our family more than anything and I'm so glad you're my wife and the mother of my children." He said as he slid on her wedding band.

"Wade, Brooke, by saying vows and giving rings, you have reaffirmed your commitment to each other and your family. So, by the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I know announce you remarried. You may kissed the bride." Wade smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wade Barrett." Everyone clapped and they headed off to the reception.

Brianne smiled as she and Drew sat at the table watching Brooke and Wade danced. "They look very happy." Drew said as they watched.

"They deserve to be." She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her. "We're all happy."

"Yes we are." She smiled. "So, you're okay with us keeping Emma while Wade and Brooke go on their second honeymoon?"

"Of course. Sophia will love having Emma over." He smiled. "Where are they going on their honeymoon?"

"To Aruba. Revisiting their first honeymoon place."

"Brooke's okay to travel?"

"Yeah plus they're taking the company jet. So it's good."

"Maybe we should take a trip before our little one comes."

"I would love that." She smiled as Brooke and Wade walked over. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Brooke replied with a smile. "So, are you guys ready for a few days with Emma?"

"Of course we are." Brianne smiled. "Relax, it will be fine. We've kept Emma before."

"Yeah but never for more than a day or so."

"Well, it will be great practice for having two kids."

"Our little princess and our son."

"So, you found out it's a boy?" Brooke smiled. "Because if you did, that's awesome."

"We did. Andrew Wade."

"That's a beautiful name." Brooke said.

"Thanks. So, what about you guys?" Brianne asked her sister. "I know you found out what you're having. So out with it."

Brooke looked at Wade and then her sister. "We're having a little girl and a little boy."

"Twins?! Oh my Gosh! That's awesome."

"We were surprised when the doctor told us." Brooke smiled. "Well, let's wrap up this party so I can head out on my honeymoon with my husband."

Brianne laughed and nodded. She walked up to the stage and made the announcement that Brooke would be throwing the bouquet and then heading out.

She threw the bouquet and smiled as she walked over to Wade and kissed him. "You ready to go off and start the rest of our lives together again?"

"Definitely." He smiled. They walked over to Emma before heading out. "You be good for Aunt Brianne."

"Okay." Emma replied as Brianne picked her up.

"Go and enjoy your honeymoon." Brianne said. Brooke hugged her and she and Wade headed out. Brianne was excited that they were getting their second chance at happily ever after.

"You ready to head home with these kids?" Drew asked walking up with Sophie.

"Yeah. Let's go home." She smiled and she and Drew left the reception with Emma and Sophie.

Brooke and Wade sat in the honeymoon suite once they got to the hotel. They'd catch the plane in the morning and head off to the secluded island where they'd had their first honeymoon.

"This was an amazing day." He said to her.

"It was that." She smiled and stood up. "Now, this is our wedding night. So help me out of this dress so I can change into something special I bought."

He smiled and walked over to her and unzipped her dress. "There you go. You know, you could wait and show me that new thing when we get to Aruba." He said before kissing her.

"Who says I don't have something special planned for then too?"

"Really? So you bought two sexy outfits?"

"Maybe." She kissed him. "Wait here." She walked into the bathroom and changed out of her dress and into the lingerie she had bought. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom. "Well, what do you think?"

He turned toward her and took a deep breath when he saw her in the white lace baby doll night. "You look beautiful." He walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

He slowly moved them over to the bed and slid the straps of her night gown down and it landed on the floor. She looked so beautiful standing there pregnant with their children. He laid her down on the bed and quickly removed his clothes. He joined her back on the bed and they were soon making love.

It was the beginning of a new start for them. A new beginning to the rest of their lives together.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

This is the last chapter in this story. We just want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome! Please Continue to read the stories we have to come.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Epilogue: a few months later

Brooke laid in the hospital bed and held the twins. She couldn't believe they had two babies. "You have visitors." Wade said walking in with Brianne and Drew.

"Hey guys." Brooke smiled.

"Oh they are so cute." Brianne smiled as she walked over. "What did you guys decide to name them?"

"Well, this is Lily Brianne and this is Tyler Preston."

"They're gorgeous. Can I hold Lily?"

"Of course." Brooke smiled as Brianne took Lily.

"She's beautiful."

Brooke smiled. "Thank you."

"She looks like Emma when she was a baby." Brianne smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"How is my nephew?" Brooke asked as she looked at the carrier her brother in law held.

"He's getting bigger every day. Can't believe he's almost a month old." Drew said smiling.

"Three new babies." Brianne smiled. "Mom or dad been by?"

"Yes, they both were here. Dad's so excited to have five grandchildren now." Brook laughed. "Mom's excited too but not as much. She said five grandchildren make her feel old."

"She felt old when we were born. Remember we couldn't call her mom out in public till we were older."

"I remember." Brooke laughed. "Dad always told her she was being stupid. That she should be proud to be a mom."

"Mom is just mom." Brooke nodded at her sister as she said it. "I still can't believe you had twins. Boy when you and Wade make up, you make up."

"Ha, ha. This happened before we had even really made up. The night we had dinner to talk about things."

"I'm just glad you're back together and happy. We both deserve happiness and we have that." Brianne smiled. Jay and Eve both were charged with kidnapping Sophia and sentenced to jail.

"Yes, we do." Brooke smiled as Wade held their son.

"We're going to let you guys rest." Brooke nodded as Brianne hugged her. "You rest and we will take Emma with us."

Wade looked at Brooke after Brianne and Drew had left. "Thank you for these two."

"I'm sure you were involved." She laughed.

He put Tyler down and walked over to the bed. "I know but you forgave me. And we worked everything out. I couldn't ask for a better wife and mother to our children. I love you so much Brooke."

"I love you too." She smiled as he kissed her. "Forever and always."

Please Review!


End file.
